TaintfulWings
by DeathberryDesu
Summary: It's a new day and age, Kaiba has just released the new duel disk turning dueling into a whole new level! Though he has plans to resurrect the pharaoh and battle Atem once more to redeem his soul; destiny may have a different plans. Kisara is reincarnated into a modern day form known as Kano Asa, carrying the soul and spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. What is in store for Seto?
1. Chapter 1: A Reality

**A/N:** Hello! I really wanted to do a little writing about Seto and Kisara- well, not really Kisara her reincarnation to be exact! I thought it would be some fun to see how things would go and knowing how stubborn Seto can be I had to write it! It's hard to keep everyone in character but still try to ship the two ughhh! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Reality

"Domino City huh?" The female sighed putting one hand into her pocket looking over the town. The sidewalks were crowded completely and the roads were full of high speed cars. Domino City was certainly a booming town surrounded by people and markets all over the place. Children ran all over, most holding a deck of duel cards. Guessing from the many flyers advertising tournaments and challenges, dueling was really big in this part of town.

"Excuse me." A girl tugged on Kano's black jacket.

"Yes?" The white haired woman relies, a smug smile on her plump lips

As Kano looked down at the child she crocrouched down meeting the girls length. The girl appeared to be homeless wearing nothing but a dress with holes in it. Her face wearing bruises and dirt, she held her hand out and asked for some money to buy medicine for her brother who was sick. She pointed over to her sibling who looked to be a little older. Kano turned her head where the girl pointed, noticing the young boy. With the humble and warm heart Kano had she donated a 100 yen to the child and insisted the girl spend it wisely on food while Kano would buy the proper medication. Before she did so, the woman walked over to the coughing boy.

"Hi, your sister tells me you're sick and I want to help you."

"Hmn. ." He mumbled in response, coughing again. "How?"

"Well first, I want to check your temperature." Kano quickly squat down and pressed the palm of her hand underneath the boys bangs on his forehead. He was boiling hot and if not dealt with soon he could be in serious danger.

The little girl walked over still holding the money in her hand, "Is he okay?"

"He will be in just a minute. I'm going to get the medicine and a few other things. Wait here until I come back alright?" She tells the two kids before she rises and heads for the nearest pharmacy.

On the way to the store she carefully squeezed past everyone's shoulders, wanting to hurry and not waste a second. As she walked across the busy streets she noticed a tall man with brown hair on the large television in a store. It was an advertisement from Kaiba Corp, selling the new duel disks at such an expensive rate. Caught off guard she stares into the man's eyes on the screen.

"I've seen those eyes somewhere. ." Kano whispered to herself approaching the glass of the store, pressing her hand on it. Something screamed inside her telling her there was a red flag but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It bothered her not knowing the name of the familiar man on the screen; the only memory she had was his blue eyes.

A bell chime went off as the pharmacy door opened, a man walking out of the store. This brought Kano back to reality remembering she had to grab something for those kids. Before the door closed, Kano caught it pushing it open and walked in. She waved to the man behind the counter and roamed around the store looking for a specific medication for fevers and colds. Once she stumbled upon it she picked up the box reading the directions and ingredients inside it. From the corner of her eye she saw a man with multicolored spiky hair inside the store. He skimmed through the same isle as Kano was in. Occasionally, Kano would look at the stranger but kept quiet until she turned around and made eye contact.

Both Kano and the stranger stopped in their tracks, the male opens up to speak in shock, "Kisara?" He asked in a soft tone.

Awkwardly Kano rubbed her neck and shook her head, "Sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else, I'm Kano." She replied holding the box in her right hand.

"Kano?" He questioned, he furrowed his brows knowing that he'd seen her before and he told her that. "You look so familiar to someone I once knew. .are you sure you're not Kisara or related to her in any way?" He asked once more.

Before she could answer the door opened up setting off the bell. A blonde male walks in and approaches the spiky haired stranger Kano was talking to and say, "Hey Yug! I've been looking over for you."

"Sorry Joey, I was just getting some medicine for my grandpa and found myself talking to. ." He turns to look at the white haired woman, her illuminating blue eyes flickering as he focused into her orbs. "Kano was it?"

"Yep, Kano Asa."

"Woah Yugi, is that who I think it is? From the past in Egypt?" The blonde asked, blinking a few times.

"I thought the same but I guess not Joey, though she looks very very similar to her. I'm Yugi by the way but my friends call me Yug. Either or is fine." Yugi extended his arm out towards Kano.

"Sorry I'm not who you think I am." She reached out for his hand shaking it. "I must be a huge let down but I don't know who Kisara is. Since I'm new to town I wouldn't be able to help you find her"

"Oh don't worry about it." Yugi dropped her hand and smiled, "It's probably just me getting all dazed from the heat out there." He walked to the front counter purchasing his item along with Kano. "So you're new to Domino City huh?"

"Yeah, I moved here last week and I decided to check out the area. Maybe even make some friends since I came alone." The cashier scans the item making a loud beep noise before he puts it in the bag. They both walk out of the store continuing their conversation.

"Well you're more than welcome to hang out with Joey and I. We have a few more friends at the mall and we're headed there now if you'd like to come."

Joey grins and folds his arms, "Yeah! We could show ya' around town too. It's pretty big and we wouldn't want ya to get lost."

Kano lightly blushes, looking at her bag, "As much as I would like to go I have to decline your offer. You see, I bought some medicine for a couple of kids who really need it. They're still waiting for me and I promised I'd come back but, ummm, maybe next time?"

Yugi nods smiling, he felt a warm connection with Kano. He could tell she was a soft spirited woman with a caring heart. Much like Kisara five thousand years ago; they were just too similar. Could it be that Kano is the reincarnation of Kisara? A modern version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon? It's days like this Yugi wished Atem was somehow connected with him, to give him advice in his situations. Yugi sighs dwelling on the day where he battled Atem and won the duel, if only he had more time with the pharaoh. "Sure, I'm sure I'll see you around. Don't stay out too late, the streets can get dangerous."

The pale woman waved off as she rushed back to the children, smiling the whole way. Just in time, Kano arrives and opens the bottle of cold and flu, pressing the bottle to the child's mouth and tips it slowly; watching the liquid pour out. The sun was slowly setting and she didn't want the kids to stay out in the streets any longer than they needed to.

"Drink it and don't spit it out." Kano instructs the boy as he groans at the taste. "I know it's gross tasting but it's good for you." She hands the bottle to him and strokes the dirt off his cheeks. "Keep the bottle and drink it every 6 hours. .this will help your cold."

"Thank you so much. ." The boy gets up and forces a smile on his lips. "We always go around asking for change or help but usually no one ever does. .It's such a nice feeling to be cared for in some way. .Anyway, we have to go now." The child grabs his sister's hand and bows. "I won't forget you.- What is your name?"

"You're so very welcome, my name is Kano."

"Thank you so much Kano, we greatly appreciate it. We have to get back home before it get's dark. It can get a bit scary when the sun is down. Goodbye for now!" The two kids wave off and walk out of the streets, turning on the next corner.

It felt nice to help, a warm and blossoming feeling coursed through her veins. She would walk around the town a little longer admiring the lights that lit the roads and the sound of people laughing. Already a week in and she's making friends. Kano had truly thought it would have taken longer to even get someone to speak to her, considering her uncommon hair and light shade of skin. However, Kano was use to it, being known as the outcast and weirdo in high school. Still, one thing was troubling her, why did Yugi and his friend question if she was a girl name Kisara? It was one thing to be mistaken for someone that isn't you but to fully press on and strongly believe you're someone else is different. Could it be for her whole life she isn't who she thinks she is? Is Kano really Kano or is she who everyone thinks she is: the mysterious Kisara.

"Kisara. ." Kano said to herself. "Who are you?"

"Who ya' talkin' too babe?" A stranger asked, walking out of an alleyway, a grin growing on his lips as he walked out into the light.

Looks like trouble and too much of it as a matter of fact. Apparently, Kano had gotten herself into the bad part of the neighborhood, she must have walked too far into town. In defense Kano stopped walking and instantly turned around ready to make a run for it. However, she is cut off by another male who looks to be in the same gang as the man who approached her. Breathless, Kano balls her fists and grits her teeth, bullets of sweat streaming down her face to her chest.

"I don't want trouble. .please leave me alone." Kano spoke up digging in her purse to find a weapon. She shuffles through her purse and only finds bobby pins and coins.

"Aw, looks like she's scared. Come here, we'll protect you." The guy from behind Kano said closing in the space between them. "We just want to have some fun with a pretty girl like yourself." he grabs the woman by the wrist, causing Kano to flinch and kick the man right in between his legs.

In agony he falls to the ground cursing, "You little bitch! Get her!"

Without hesitation Kano makes her move and runs out of fear. Fear of getting caught and knowing the consequences if she did. Sad to say she didn't even know where to run to, Domino City was all too new and each turn was either a dead end of another alley. At this point she might as well give in and accept her fate.

* * *

It was a long day at Kaiba Corp and Seto was just ending his day at the company. He had one last phone call, looking over his computer, scrolling up and down. He was a busy man and everything he did was business. Seto had no time for foolery or childish games when it came to his company- no, scratch that out, when it came to everything. It was his way or nothing, he was known as a major control freak, good for getting what he wanted and whenever he wanted. Everyone knew who he was, he was a genius, a wealthy man, an alluring professional who bought the whole square of Domino City!

"I will not stand for this, if you're hoping to wake up with a job I suggest you fix this now!" Seto yelled into the phone and hung up.

It was one thing after another. In the eyes of Seto, no one could ever meet his expectations; if he wanted something done who better to do it than himself?

The door opens and a short black haired boy walked in his office. He wore a grey suit with a purple tie, smiling as he approached the CEO. "Hey big bro, how did the conference go today?"

Seto wore an aggravated expression but upon his brother that expression easily softened into a calm and cool one. This was Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to Seto. He helped run the company and made sure to keep the rules that Seto made in force. Believe it or not, they made a perfect team. The two Kaiba's controlling anything they could get their hands on.

"It was fine until one of these pathetic people we call our employees decided to miscalculate the net sales of the new duel disks. I don't pay these idiotic buffoons to mess up basic math." Seto closed his laptop and stacked his papers up in an organized manner. His office was dark, the only light he had was the one on his desk. He turns around to close the curtains and grabs his suitcase from underneath him.

"Sorry to hear that Seto. Maybe next time they'll be more careful."

"Oh," He paused as he began to grin, "there won't be a next time."

Both Kaiba's walk out of Seto's office headed for the elevator and pushing the button 1 for the ground floor. Staring straight ahead until the door opens at their destination, they both walk out being either greeted or said goodbye to. A long limo arrives waiting for Seto and his brother; the chauffeur opening the door.

"Greetings Mr. Kaiba, it's a pleasure to escort you to whichever you please." The chauffeur bows holding the door open as Mokuba gets in, sliding all the way down. He looks out of the open door for his brother, happy to go home and finally rest. Seto follows the same pattern but stops as he nearly forgot something in his office. He pauses, deeply exhaling as he took a step back.

"Mokuba, take this." He lifts the suitcase and hands it over to his brother who wore a confused look.

"Is something the matter sir?"

"Take Mokuba home. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes sir." The door shuts and Seto turns his back before his brother can question him. This was just how Seto would handle things, and Mokuba hated it. However, over the years he'd grown to tolerate his older brothers behavior learning to still love him for who he was. The limo drives off and as Seto continues his path back to the building a woman bumps into his chest, falling on the ground. She was breathless, her snow white hair covering her face as she sat there on the ground. The woman's money falling out of her purse, she quickly collects her items before she readies herself to sprint again. She held her chest in pain as breathing became harder to do.

The couple of goons turn the corner to find the woman on the ground. "You're gonna get what you deserve now, rat!"

Before Kano could look up she turned her shoulder to notice the two men who still followed her. It was so dark out and it made Kano panic even more due to the collision with a total stranger. She only noticed the white coat from the light behind him. The man glared down at the woman on the ground and took a few steps standing in front of her.

"Hmn," Seto stood still folding his arms, his brows furrowing as the two men walk closer unaware of Kaiba's presence. He made himself known by using his voice. "If there's something I **_hate_** more than a bad day at work, it's bastards like you two." Kaiba retorted, shooting a deadly glare at the two men who were after Kano.

In shock one of the guys stop in their tracks "Oh shit! That's Kaiba! We better not mess with him. ."

"Who cares! He's some pathetic rich guy. I'll kick his ass too!"

Foolishly the male runs after Kaiba, readying his fists as he goes for his gut. Seto dodges, taking a step back pushing his hand and knocks the man off his feet to the ground. The goon falls skidding across the sidewalk but Seto isn't quite done. He had a long and stressful day, and he was going to use this human punching bag to his aid. Kaiba picks the thug up from his shirt and delivers another punch across his face; blood gushing out of his mouth and nose.

"Men like you, no- you're not a man. You're a **_pathetic_** excuse of life. . a life force that needs to be scraped off the face of the earth." Seto said as he throws the man against the wall, forcing his foot into his chest adding pressure until he heard a crack. "Now leave before I give you more than just a few cracked ribs!" The CEO kicks the injured man across his face then looks at the second goon.

Without another word both of them run off, scared of the big man himself, Kaiba. He knew business and how to defend himself if he ever needed to. Sure he could have dueled them but this time, he rather handle it in a more manly way. Almost forgetting the woman behind him he quickly snarled and made a comment.

"And _you,_ you better watch out next time. There's not always gonna be a good guy to save you whenever you're in danger."

Kano finished collecting her things and stood up, she faced the man as he avoided looking at her. She was entirely thankful and in great debt to him. If it weren't for him she would have been taken advantage of and who knows what else. "Thank you so much." She said, "I really appreciate you helping me. .I don't know how I can repay you. I'm In your debt sir-. Here." The woman grabs her money holding it out.

Seto paused, her voice so soft and similar to the one he'd heard before. He slowly turns around and looks Kano straight in the eyes to confirm his thoughts. She had the same skin, eyes and voice. Maybe different in the face just a smidge but none the less the same girl he had seen in his dreams and in reality. Wait no, Seto would never believe in all that Egyptian bullshit. It was all a hoax, a big lie and he would never buy into any of that nonsense. But then again, the pharaoh was real and he'd seen it with his own eyes. He even traveled into time to battle Atem. All of that in which Yugi said was indeed real.

It gave Kaiba the chills, his blue and enchanting hues widening as he looked over the female finding it strange to see her in this world. It made no sense to how she could have gotten here anyways, only Seto himself had a machine to travel into time. On top of that he knew everything that went on in Domino City, why didn't he notice her? It was terribly frustrating not being able to explain or wrap his head around what was going on. The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat, gritting his teeth, no this was just a joke and it annoyed him even more.

"Are you going to take it or not?" Kano said as the street lights turn on, exposing the duo from the darkness.

"I don't want your money, I make more than that in a single second."

In surprise, Kano gasped noticing the man was from the TV earlier. The man who owned Kaiba Corp and if she was correct the building she was close to was that. Her stomach was tied into multiple knots as she stares into his cold gaze, his presence making the woman feel unsteady; as though she was the problem to everything.

"I have to go-" Kano spat out, embarrassed as she turns away only to be grabbed by Seto on her wrist.

"I'll ask you this once and one time only so if you're smart enough you'll give me the truth." he said in a strict tone. "Who are you?"

Kano frowned as she felt his tight grip on her wrist, what was up with men wanting to grab her all of a sudden?! She tugged her arm but because he didn't budge or struggle Kano replied, "I'm Kano Asa. .now please let go of me."

Wrong answer. He growled lowly under his breath wanting to hear something entirely different. Behind his thought process, he felt that the woman wanted to test his patience. There had to be a something going on, something that the pharaoh planned or maybe even Yugi. How did Kisara end up into another body and soul of Kano? It just didn't make sense and why now? Wouldn't something have happened early?

Kaiba said nothing he kept his hand on the girl and dragged her into the direction of the glass doors of his company. Hardly anyone was there but the one's who were there minded their own business and knew better than to question him. Kano herself was still trying to fee free herself his grip; yelling at him to let go. Once they get into the elevator he eases off her wrist and speaks, "Quiet."

"Quiet? Why?! You're basically kidnapping me!"

Seto gave his famous glare as one of his brows arched. "And? I thought you said you were in my debt? So once again, shut it."

Kano instantly sealed her lips, saying nothing as she stood beside the taller man, looking down at her feet. What trouble had she gotten herself into this time? It seems that no matter what trouble seemed to follow. She sighs and the doors open to the top floor, Kaiba's office.

"Follow me." He instructed walking out first and headed to his computer, he pointed at a chair that was right in front of his desk. "Sit and don't move."

Hesitantly, the woman follows and obeys his instructions taking a seat across from Seto. He flicked the lamp on giving light to the room and took his seat into his comfy chair. Kaiba turns his computer on and sets his elbows on the desk, bringing his hands together intertwining his fingers; bringing it to his face. Occasionally he would exchange glances with Kano, still trying to piece the puzzle that needed to be solved in his head. He wouldn't rest until it was all solved out and he planned on taking care of it tonight.

After minutes of silence Kano broke the ice and said, "Look if you think I'm some girl named Kisara, i'm not. I'm Kano, like I've told you before. Sorry to disappoint you but like I told the others I am-"

"What others?" He cut her off.

"Umm," Kano tapped her nail against the desk thinking, "I think his name was Yugi? It was Yugi and Joey."

Seto rolled his eyes, _great now the freak show is already involved_. This was the last thing he would want, to finally have a chance to piece together his past and be interrupted by Yugi and his friends. Seto worked best alone with the exception of his younger brother. Deeply exhaling he shifts his hues back on his monitor; endless emails pouring out on his screen.

"I don't want to see you associate with those fools." He spoke behind his hands.

Kano blinked, so first she was basically kidnapped and now taking orders from this dude? How much worse can today get? She gave a doubtful look and gazed over at his organized desk. There were papers, a photo of him and his brother and at the head of his desk was his name tag. She read it quietly reading: CEO, Seto Kaiba. Upon reading the name she gasped knowing she heard it before. Somewhere, anywhere, but when? Kano has never stepped foot into Domino City until last week. She began to question Kaiba in her head, is that why he was acting so hostile towards her?

"Why? You know, they seem way nicer than you."

Seto huffed, "That's not a _**choice**_ you will stay away from Yugi and his friends. I do not need them ruining anything." He turned his attention back to the computer pulling up photos of the pharaoh and his millennium item. Seto turns the monitor to face the woman and asks her a few questions. "Do you recall any of this?"

Kano looks over the tanned male and shook her head, "No, but he looks fairly similar to Yugi. They both have similar hair and expressions." She leaned against the desk to look closer pulling her hair back behind her ear. "No I don't recall anything but in all honesty, the only thing that does spark a memory is you. I can't quite put my finger on how exactly but I feel as though we've met before."

Seto's orbs widened, pulling away from his desk and sulking into his chair. He folded his arms across his chest as his frowned deepened on his face. She was right, but Seto wouldn't tell her that or even want to shed light upon that topic. However, it was clear to see that he did indeed know her from the way he acted outside. If only he kept quiet and ignored the damsel in distress this wouldn't have happened.

"So you have no memory at all that consists of the pharaoh or anyone during that day and age?"

"No, am I supposed to?" Kano said, "But you seem to know more about me than I do myself. .I just can't imagine myself being alive 5 thousand years ago."

Seto chuckled, he once said that himself too when Yugi tried to convince that he was alive during that time. Funny how things work out he thought. He ignored her comment on asking if he'd known her from somewhere. Pressing the button in the bottom right corner he turned the power off from the monitor and stood up on his feet. He walked over to the large window behind his desk skimming over the city. Nothing ever made sense in this damn town and it pissed Seto off so much.

"Is everything okay?" Kano asks being easily drawn to the brunette. She rose from her seat and walked over to the male holding her hands behind her back. Viewing the scenery she said, "It is pretty. .the lights make everything look like the world is actually made of good people. As if we all live in harmony."

From the corner of his eye he beams down on Kano, "What a stupid thing to say, the world will never be at peace."

"Now I never said that did I?" She encountered bringing a finger to her lips. "I said it _looks_ like it did. Never did I say it would be at peace." Kano smiled teasingly as the CEO turned his head to look in her frozen set of eyes; a twinkle of light shining out as he relives the flashbacks from his past. That moment that would haunt him from this day: Kisara laying still in his Priest Seto's arms; his egyptian self in love with a mere slave. And if history was right the woman carried the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. In some way it was like she was with him his whole life, using that card whenever he had the chance. The dragon always watching and protecting Seto Kaiba.

Snapping back into reality he shook his head and turns away from the woman beside him. "I'll take you home."

"M-Me?"

"Who else is in this room? Don't be stupid."

Kano laughed halfheartedly and declined his offer. "No, it's fine I can find my way back home. You've done enough and I would only be getting in the way."

"It wasn't a request."

He turned on his heels and closed the laptop before he would head to the elevator, pressing the large button that was engraved with a K and a C. Patiently he waits for Kano to follow as he reminded her it wasn't a choice. She follows the tall man into the elevator looking up at his familiar complexion. Despite just meeting she felt a close attachment to Kaiba. As though this wouldn't be the final time she would see

"So what do you know?" Kano hums

"What do you mean, _what do I know_? I know everything." the elevator door opens and both walk out to the empty lot. He pulls out his key and unlocks the door; a grey car with light blue headlights waiting for his arrival.

"I mean, what do you know that I don't know?" The door opens up automatically, lifting up into the air; inside the car were black leather seats fit for a king. She gets in carefully not wanting to make a mess or simply anger Seto with the slightest mistake. "Judging by our first encounter you were pretty sure I was someone else. You even went further to ask if I knew the man who looked fairly similar to Yugi. .So I know you know something either about my past or me in general."

Seto gets in the car and buckles his seatbelt, roaring the engine as he pressed on the gas; speeding out of the parking lot. He drove with his right hand and used his left hand to press against the side of his head. How would he reply without giving too much information? The male adjusted his position as he stopped at the red light. "It's of none of your concern. Once I truly understand what's going on I'll inform you, until then don't ask me again."

Kano folds her arms and tells the brunette to turn left. "None of my concern? It is my life after all. .I am pretty sure it's fully my concern."

"Quiet woman. Where do I go from here?"

Grumbling she pointed to the right where her apartment was. He pressed harder on the gas passing any car that was in his way, swerving from lane to lane. Kano held onto the latch above her seat tightening the belt around her torso. On the dashboard of the car was a Blue Eyes White Dragon bobble head, "I never knew you liked it." she points at the dragon.

"It's the best card to ever exist and luckily I have them all."

"So three of them?!"

His ego rising he nods, finally a topic he would enjoy speaking on. Surely, if anyone had the same likings as him when it came to his favorite card was worth a conversation. He pulls up to the front door of Kano's apartment, turning off the engine and sitting in silence.

The door opens and Kano refuses to step out of the vehicle, trying to gain the courage to ask Seto one last time about what he knew. She looked down at her legs balling her hands up into tiny fists, feeling lost and annoyed. Her day was going so good until the end of her night where things took a turn for the worse. Kaiba stays quiet waiting for her to leave; keeping his orbs on the road. Minutes go by and Kano was still set inside the car, easing her fists into open hands, looking over at Seto. Her hues grew soft and dreary, desperately wanting answers for why she was questioned to be Kisara multiple times but not only that why does she feel like she's seen Seto before?

"What?" He exchanges a deep stare into her light azure hues. It was that stare, her face and aroma she carried made Kaiba blush and look away. There was no way he was going to fall for that ridiculous puppy face, Mokuba used it one to many times and he was immune to it. "Don't you have someone else to annoy? Look, if you want to know what I know then I'll tell you but not tonight."

"Oh. ." her words drift off as she keeps her sight on the male, "but, how do I find you?"

"Don't worry about that. _**I'll**_ find you."


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**A/N:** This chapter is super long but I love it. Kaiba just grabbing Kano like a ragdoll and throwing her around, eeyeep sounds great. ALSO! I love writing as Kaiba and just being a jerk to the other character, I seriously type all this stuff and laugh my ass off doing it. Anyways, enjoy! I need to get back to writing my other stories A;; - Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 2: Escape

The next day came quicker than Kano had expected, it felt as though she was asleep for an hour or two. While in reality she was asleep for 6 hours, waking up the sight of the sun. She groaned and rolled on her side looking at the window hearing the loud birds chirp outside. Laying there she tried to remember her dream from that night, having seen Kaiba in it. She'd just met him last night and she's already dreaming about him? Kano leaned up sitting in her bed with her nude form, the sheets covering her breast and thighs. If she would recall, her dream wasn't in this century, it was a couple thousand years ago, maybe even longer. She just couldn't quite get the image out of her head, seeing a tall tan man who she grew very fond of and somehow he had the same structures as Kaiba.

Running her fingers through the grey sheets she put her thoughts to rest and ignored whatever she dreamt of. It was a dream and only that, nothing more and nothing less. Finally after pondering on the thought of Kaiba she rose from her bed, the sheets following until she dropped them and walked into the bathroom. Her warm toes pressed against the cold wooden floor gasping at the change in temperature. She gazed at her naked self through the mirror feeling her chest trailing up to her face; staring into her clear crystal eyes. It was like she was staring directly at someone, someone who she didn't know; a complete stranger to say the least.

Not long after she ran her shower and stepped inside splashing water on her face to wake up. The cold water made her jump into the realization that she was indeed awake. She quickly washed her physique wanting to catch an early start to the day. Kano would pamper herself once she finished her shower and grabbed something random from her closet. She wore black cargo pants that weren't quite fitted against the lower half of her body and a white T shirt with a design of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kano grabbed her brown purse placing it over her shoulder, sliding her black combat boots on and walked out of the apartment.

Welcomed with a cool breeze she smiled directly towards the sun and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, strolling down the sidewalk. She waved to anyone that crossed her path finding them very polite how they asked if she wanted a ride around town. However, Kano would politely decline their offer wanting to enjoy her walk. Kano wasn't quite sure where her destination was but what she did need was a job, so that's where she would start. The white haired woman walked into most stores filing a application returning it after she finished. Most said they would give her a call in a week or so and some simply decided to hire her on the spot but Kano wanted to check out all the places before she would settle for one.

"I think I applied for all the places in town." Kano said to herself looking down at the map on her phone. Right now she was in the mall finishing up her job hunt.

"Heyah Kano!" Joey yells as he approaches the female. He was wearing his work uniform standing outside of his shop "I told Yugi I'd see ya' again! Looks like I was right after all." He chirped. "What'cha up to at the moment?"

"Hey Joey, I'm just looking for a job right now. Know any places that are hiring?"

He scratches the back of his neck, "Oh wait, I do, you can work where I work at! It's real easy, we just sell antiques and a whole bunch of stuff dedicated to duel monsters. We could be tag team partners there, what do ya say Kano?" Joey nudges the girl, grinning. "Oh come on! I know ya want to. Plus, it'll be easy gettin' in because of me. Think of it as a favor, from one friend to another."

Kano chuckles "That's so sweet. ." and just as she goes to accept his offer Kaiba appears. He strolled in along side his brother Mokuba who looked to be in search of something as well; after all, they were in the mall. Joey stopped talking and stood in front of Kano, guarding her from the tall man; he didn't like Kaiba one bit! Not since he's been a complete jerk to him and his friends.

"What do ya want Kaiba?"

"Beat it mutt, Kano won't be working with a punk like you. She's already hired by my company."

Joey glared at Kaiba, and he did the same thing. The atmosphere quickly changed due to the sour hatred they had for one another and sadly Kano was right in the middle. She stood there eyeing Joey not wanting to see him get hurt after she saw what Kaiba was capable of towards his enemies last night.

"You hired her? Or you're takin' her by force cos' it sounds like that to me! Who would want to work for an asshole like you, rich boy?" He asked laughing. "I'd rather work at a stinkin' McDonald's than work for you Kaiba!"

"Good, because you were never fit to qualify as an employee anyways. You belong working a low quality job like the filthy dog you are."

"Hey! Can it loser! I make good money where I am right now, sure it ain't as much as you but at least I have a good sense of humor and don't have a stick up my ass!"

"Watch what you say Wheeler or those words will be your last." Kaiba growled.

Just by his expression being near or even within 100 feet of Joey made Kaiba annoyed and filled with rage. His glare was more cold and harsh than usual which gave Kano the chills, continuing to hide behind Joey. She watched as the two continued to downgrade one another before Kaiba walks to Joey, pushing him aside and lifting Kano up from the ground over his shoulder.

She gasped not expecting Kaiba's actions, hanging tight to his back. "Kaiba, what are you doing?! Let me down! I am not some doll you can just pick up whenever you like!"

Seto rolled his eyes, "I just did."

Joey sat there still on the ground from when Seto pushed him over. He wasn't sure if he should go after her or let Kaiba have his way. All Joey knew was Seto was a huge asshole and he knew one day karma would bite him back in the ass, no scratch that out. After all the things Seto did, Karma would run Kaiba over multiple times, revive him then run him over a couple more times before cremating his body and throwing his ashes into the sewer. Joey smiled at the thought as he got back on his feet.

"Joey! Get back in here! I'm not paying you to just stand there!"

"Uh, sorry boss! Comin'!" Joey replied running back into his department.

Kano continued to thrash around Seto's arms, punching his back as people began to stare at the duo. Some laughed and others would whisper only wishing to be in the arms of a Kaiba. In the eyes of a fangirl it was an absolute dream and that made Kano a target; some girls even cursing her out. Mokuba trailed behind smiling up at the white haired woman waving.

"Hey there, I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother. You must be Kano, the new girl in town." He smiled extending his arm out. Mokuba wore a white suit and a blue tie holding Seto's briefcase, swinging it from side to side.

Kano blinked and pushed her bangs to the side to see the young boy. "Hello Mokuba, pleasure meeting you." She shook his hand and gave a half hearted chuckle due to her awkward position. After struggling so much Kano decided to give up and lay still continuing her conversation with Mokuba. "May I ask why your older brother decided to kidnap me once more?"

"He's done it before?" Mokuba asked laughing, "I'll apologize on his behalf, he doesn't have that much experience when it comes to women. Therefore, he found it best to snatch you up like he did. He says you two have some unfinished business." He informed the woman. "You'll get use to it if you decide to hang around us more often."

 _Not having much experience? Tch, woman fall before me every day_. Seto thought. "Mokuba be quiet. You're giving out too much information."

Mokuba nodded and said, "Yes Seto." He keeps quiet and mouths the words 'sorry' to Kano as they walk out of the mall and to the limo that was awaiting them. The chauffeur opens the door bowing, "Welcome back Mr. Kaiba."

Seto pulls Kano off his shoulder and throws her into the car. She lands on her back, looking up at the top of the car, adjusting her position. Quickly she sits up sliding to the window and buckles her seat belt. Mokuba goes in next, then Seto who is on the other side of the window. Still annoyed and confused Kano abruptly opens her mouth to speak.

"What gives? You embarrassed me back there in front of all those people. They probably think I'm some easy push over since you made me seem like I couldn't handle myself."

"Embarrassed? You would be surprised by the many females who would give to be picked up by me."

Kano bit her tongue, and narrowed her brows with a light blush coating her cheeks. She wanted to yell and continue her tantrum but knew it wouldn't get her anywhere so she huffed turning to face the window. Kano leaned her head against the seat she sat in, crossing one leg, sighing. When Kaiba said he would find her she didn't think it meant _this_ way, if she knew, she would have stayed home. The car moves and everyone is quiet staring ahead of the road until Mokuba decides to clear the air.

"So Kano, I noticed you have a Blue Eyes White Dragon on your shirt. Do you duel at all?"

"Me? No. But, I'm a big fan of the dragon on my shirt. I think they're beautiful. .they're strong, brave and carry so much power."

"Really?" he blinked, surprised. "Well, you're gonna have to change that. Everyone duels here, it's probably best you build a deck and train because when you're in Domino City sometimes your deck can save you." Mokuba said truthfully. "Anyways, Seto likes Blue Eyes too. He actually has 3 of them and he sure knows how to use it too! Nice to know you guys have something in common, right big bro?"

Kaiba snarled, he noticed her shirt and took a liking too it. _At least she has good taste._ He thought to himself as they pulled in front of Kaiba Corp. The chauffeur opens the door and all 3 of them get out of the car, walking to the front door. 2 men stood at the glass door, greeting Mokuba and Seto holding the door open.

"Why are we here?" Kano asked.

"You were looking for a job weren't you? So you got one."

Seto gestured her to follow as Mokuba drifted off into his own direction of work. Kano did her best to keep up with the CEO but he was too fast, each step for Kaiba was 2 for her. They walked into a large room full of people taking calls and on computers. Seto graciously walked to the corner of the room and found an empty desk, he instructed her to sit.

"Sit."

Kano walks to the chair and takes a seat she faces the computer that had the screensaver with KC on it. Kaiba punches in the password to unlock the device clearing his throat. "You're going to be doing customer service, you will answer any calls and emails providing aid to the consumers who need it. You will also be selling my product world wide to those who are interested in it. Whether it be a duel disk, computer, new software, anything they ask for you will sell it and insure for the best quality."

Hesitantly Kano nods, she wasn't quite sure what Kaiba said but for her sake she simply nodded agreeing to his words. It couldn't be that hard, Kano had a little experience when it came to talking to customers either on the phone or in person.

"If you have questions you may either ask me or you superviser. Oh and next time, you may want to dress a little more professional for the job."

"What-?!" she snapped, "I wasn't planning on coming here anyways!"

Before Seto heard her last words he was gone and out of the room, headed up to his office.

* * *

Seto sat in his office and looked over all the monitors in front of him, he skimmed over the sales and exhaled. They weren't great but they weren't bad either. He looked over to his phone where he saw multiple missed calls from other companies in the world turning the power screen off. No matter how hard he tried to get Kano off his head he couldn't, she would always pop up. It made Seto feel uncomfortable to know his thoughts wandered on a woman rather than his company or ways of making life hard as hell for Wheeler. He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking down at his desk and the overly large stack of papers.

Kaiba's phone rings again and this time he answers it.

"Kaiba."

"Hello Kaiba boy! It's your favorit-"

Click. End of conversation. Nope he was not going to waste his precious minutes on Pegasus. Anyone but him or that mutt, Wheeler. Kaiba turns his phone back over and gets to business, signing his papers that were on his desk. After an hour of that he decides to do some research of ancient egypt, filling in any missing gaps he had about Atem and his former self Priest Seto. _This all bullshit, why am I even looking up this?_ Seto thought. He clicks out of the browser and speaks aloud to the A.I he created. He had one more idea, just one more go before he would put it all to rest

"Computer," Seto called, "Locate Kisara"

"Yes Master Kaiba." The computer replies as it searches through its powerful engines to find the woman he named. Kaiba leaned back fully into his chair and placed his elbow on the armrest, and his hand underneath his chin waiting. Once the result came back the image and destination in which Kisara stood was in Kaiba Corp.

"Show me **_exactly_** where she is. ."

The computer took merely seconds before it showed Kano in the office in which Seto left her at. She was still on her computer having a headset against her ear and a mic to her lips speaking to a customer. Seto gasped, standing from his seat completely surprised. It just didn't add up but now he had technology to prove it, this whole time Seto being right knowing they were the same person.

Kaiba presses a red button on the phone that was on his desk, he dialed Kano's supervisor and told him to send her up to his office. Kano followed through and took the elevator to the top floor, playing with her fingers as she waits. _What did I do now?_ She asked herself.

The door opens and she walks into his office seeing Kaiba leaning against the front of his desk with his arms folded. He said nothing wearing his usual emotionless face, looking directly into the eyes of Kano. The same set of eyes Kisara carried when he last saw her. She was unique just like Kisara and beautiful too, he wanted to finish what he started.

"I was told to come up here. . Am I in trouble?"

"No, not yet." He tells her as he let out a low subtle chuckle for only himself to hear. "I am in the process of starting a project and _**you're**_ going to help me Kano." Seto stands completely straight and Kano looks at him fully with the light of the sun to her aid. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with two belts tightly around his biceps and a belt that had his company's initials. His pants were black and tight to his skin and wore black boots to match his full on attire. However, something was missing he wasn't wearing his white trenchcoat, it hung behind his chair. Kano never noticed how fit Seto was either noticing his abdominal core with his abs showing through his shirt. No wonder fangirls were all over him, Kaiba was a handsome man and Kano wasn't afraid to think so; never to truly admit that.

"Help with what?"

"You'll see." He walks to the left of the office to another door and Kano follows closely behind. They walk into another room where another computer greets Kaiba. Inside this room were employees with white coats holding flasks or papers in their hands running random tests. They spoke in strong medical terminology and gave praise to Kaiba as he walked by.

"All of you out, **_now_**." Seto said in his deep husky voice watching as they all flee the room leaving just him and Kano.

He walks to the white counter opening up a drawer grabbing latex gloves. Seto slides the gloves on his hands and then grabs a needle, coating it with rubbing alcohol and approaches Kano. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"I need a sample of your blood."

She gives her hand to the male in front of her, looking at the needle he held tight on. Seto grabs one of her fingers and tells her to relax, quickly he pokes her index finger squeezing blood from the opening. Kaiba then takes the sample of her blood and sets it on a microscopic slide, he takes a rectangular glass and covers it up with another; setting it under the microscope. He looks into it keeping silent as he looked over her cells.

"So what is this suppose to prove?"

"I need to find out if your blood is similar to the woman you're constantly being mistaken for." He said as he adjusted the vision on his microscope focusing in on one blood type and the second one his computer had generated for him earlier in the day. If they would match and come out positive then he would confirm Kano was either Kisara or in simpler terms, she was a reincarnation of her. Either or, it wouldn't bother him he just needed to know to keep his mind at ease.

Kano took a seat on the counter and swung her legs back and forth watching as Kaiba worked his magic. She looked at her finger that was still bleeding and stuck her finger into her mouth to stop it. He points to the cabinet that the back of head was pressed up against. "There's a bandaid in there."

She opens the door and grabs the box of bandaids, opening it to grab a single strip and cover her finger. Kano kept to herself until Seto finished his examination, thinking about the day. Why did Kaiba show up to take her to his company and give her a job? She chewed on the sides of her mouth as she sat there looking at Kaiba, maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. Sure his personality was terrible at times but right now he actually seemed to care. On top of that she also had a high paying job and started working as soon as she step foot inside. Kano was astonished to know someone had cared enough to do these thing for her and here he was trying to solve the puzzle that both of them wanted to know.

Seto pulls away and takes off his gloves throwing it in the wastebin. He deeply exhales and leans against the counter with his back pressed against it. His expression was dull and in the slightest way shocked washing the blood on the glass. Seto cleaned his mess and began to talk, "Well, the results came out just the way I expected them to of course. I should never doubt myself, I'm the youngest CEO in the entire world and hell of a good one if I may add but," He paused moving closer to Kano. "Your blood is very and I mean very similar to Kisara's. .you have your own DNA but some of it lines up with hers."

"So?" She tilts her head, "What does that mean? Are you saying I'm someone completely different than who I think I am?"

"No, I'm saying your bloodline runs deep; 5 thousand years deep, you're a reincarnation of her. Don't ask how or why because I do not know. You are not her but part of her lives in you, a big chunk. ."

Kano hopped off the counter and stood right in front of Kaiba, staring into his sapphire eyes. She pursed her lips preparing herself to speak but Kaiba cuts her off. "You wanted me to explain to you why I acted the way I did last night don't you? Well, as promised I will." His hues avert to the door and he grabs her hand pulling her out.

"You aren't the only one to have deep roots that run 5 thousand years ago. I hate to compare myself to the ** _kid_** but, Yugi and I have the same problem too. We once roamed the world in ancient egypt, Yugi was known as the pharaoh Atem, and me as Priest Seto. .and now, _you;_ Kisara. 5 thousand years ago we met which is probably the reason why you think I'm a familiar face when in this life we've never crossed paths."

Like a sponge Kano soaked up all the information he said, for once he was calm and Kano liked it. He wasn't screaming or throwing a tantrum, instead she saw the steady side of Seto. Kano nods to every word he said, knowing that deep down she felt a strong connection to him. Despite the way he easily angered her with the way he did things she actually felt the need to _protect_ Seto. It felt like it was her destiny to stand by his side and help his needs in life, sheltering him from anything or anyone who tried to endanger him. Even though she was a woman and might have seemed to be useless she felt a strong power deep inside her soul that would allow herself to protect him.

"Can you tell me more about her?" She asked

"There isn't much to know." He lied, Seto couldn't tell her the truth, the truth about them. "I don't know her past but all I know is that she died sacrificing herself for someone." Well, at least the last part wasn't a lie. Seto changes the subject not wanting to dwell to hard on it, in all honesty he rather forget.

"You should return back to your post. Your help was appreciated."

She frowns facing the ground, Seto grabbed his coat and slid it on. Kano nods and walks out of the room taking deep breathes. She enters the elevator and does her hardest to think who could help her fill in the gaps. Who would give her the answers she needed? _Thats right,_ __ _Him._ She thought.

* * *

Kano left Kaiba Corp in secret not wanting to get herself in trouble. She snuck out using the back doors and headed back to the mall hoping Joey was still here. As she ran through the streets she heard Joey's accent from only a few feet, she turned on her next left and saw him and his friends, Yugi there as well.

"Yugi!" She yelled smiling.

"Kano? Are you okay?" He asked worried. "Joey said Kaiba took you away, did he hurt you?"

Behind Yugi was a girl and another boy, they stared at Kano seeing the deep resemblance between her and Kisara. However they stay silent wanting to listen it with what she had to say.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Are ya' sure?! What did that fool Kaiba do?! I'll kick his ass if I have to!" Joey added.

No, really, I'm fine. .but Yugi. . .I need a favor from you. I know you know about my past and can give me answers. You all know things I do don't know" Kano looks up to his friends. "Please tell me what you know about me and my incarnation Kisara." she grabbed Yugi's hands and held them tightly asking as her voice dropped in desperation.

Yugi smiles and nods squeezing her hands back. "Of course I will. .but let's find somewhere more appropriate. You probably want to sit down when you listen to all of this."

Kano drops his hands and they go to a nearby Cafe getting coffee and pastries finding an open table. They sit at a booth and Yugi decides to talk to Kano alone first not wanting his friends to overwhelm her. Kano sits on one side and Yugi is right across from her, holding his mug to his lips. He looked into Kano's eyes knowing she was upset but wasn't quite sure what it was about. She tapped her nails against her glass mug looking down at the light brown coffee.

"Are you sure you're alright Kano? You look upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine. ." She replied, "I mean, no I'm not, I'm quite upset." Kano looked up from her cup of coffee to Yugi. "I'm learning that I'm not who I thought I was this whole time and not only that but Kaiba ran some tests on me and they matched with Kisara's DNA. I don't know how he did but he said we're the very identical. When I asked him to explain more he didn't, he only told me there wasn't much to say."

Yugi listened in on his friend, he leaned closer against the table. "Get use to that, Kaiba is self centered and is only out to protect himself and his brother. He problably didn't tell you the whole story because back then you and Kaiba had a deep bond." He paused to take another sip. "Kisara was an egyptian slave and didn't have much back then. She would often steal or find herself in danger due to sleeping on the streets. She didn't have a home which made her more vulnerable to anyone she encountered. There came a time where just because she had pale skin and white hair the people thought she was a witch. The townsfolk wanted to stone her to death finding her to be a danger to everyone in Egypt, so they decided to put an end to it by stoning Kisara. However, before that happened Priest Seth saved her from her own path to destiny."

Kano quickly cuts him off, "And the priest is Kaiba right?"

"Right, so he saved her and because of that Kisara felt the need to return the favor so she begged to be one of his slaves and work for him for the rest of her life. Seto was fine with her compromise and decided to bring her back to the pharaoh Atem who could possibly put her to good use. They found her a suitable job and Kisara actually liked it. It was safer there than where she was before and occasionally Priest Seto would visit her, he grew quite fond of her. Unfortunately, things went downhill and Atem sent Kisara to the dungeons. He did it because Kisara was indeed a threat to all the people of Egypt, even the pharaoh himself feared her power. So he sent her to the dark dungeons where she would spend the rest of her days. . ."

Yugi continued to speak but as he spoke his voice got slower and his body began to fade away. Before Kano could say anything she found herself falling into a deep sleep; engulfed by utter darkness.

* * *

 _It was dark and cold, the ground she sat on covered with corpses and rats, Kisara sat there knowing her days were coming to an end. She barely had enough food or water for her body to properly function causing the woman to barely move. Her head hung low as she was reminded of her encounter the pharaoh, she was summoned before him and moments later she was taken into the dungeons. Atem never stated exactly why but deep down Kisara knew why he did so. On her way to the dungeon, he heard his calm voice call her a threat to him and egypt._

 _The doors opened and a yellow light illuminated the room, Kisara opens up her hues widely waiting. Foosteps continue to trail closer until they stop at her cell. It was priest Seto, Kisara did her best to smile but she could only show her happiness through her eyes. He crouched down and grabbed her hands from the other side of the cell, looking into her cyrstyal azure hues._

 _"Kisara, I'm sorry this all happened, I swear on the gods I never had the intentions of having you here in a place like this." He squeezed her hands tight and upon her wince he eased up, "You're so cold, I'm sorry. ."_

 _She muffled a few words and then spoke a bit clearer, "I know you didn't Seto, It's okay. .In a way it's my fault." Kisara said sadly._

 _"What?! But why?! I know you would never endanger anyone here. Especially the pharaoh."_

 _"Because I'm not just your ordinary slave, inside I hold something so powerful, way beyond my control. I carry the spirit and soul of the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I feel as though I have to protect you. That's why I haven't given up quite yet." Kisara strokes her thumbs against his knuckles._

 _"It isn't fair to you Kisara, I promise I am going to get you out. You deserve so much more, I'm sorry. ."_

* * *

"Kano, hey!" Yugi calls his friend shaking her hand. He looked weary and worried staring at Kano until she woke up sitting up in her seat. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just passed out of nowhere Kano, if it weren't for me your head would have bashed into the table." It took Kano some time to realise Yugi was right beside her and her head was on his shoulder. "You just suddenly started to fade away. .are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm sorry. .I've just been really tired this past week. Please tell me what happens once Kisara is freed from her cell." She turns her frame to look at Yugi.

"Well, not long after, she is encountered by priest Seto's father, he tries to brainwash his son to get him to overthrow the pharaoh. Before Seto could fully take action in turning his back against Atem, Kisara runs in front of him becoming a shield as Aknadin, Seto's father tries to corrupt his son with a deadly arrow. Willing Kisara accepts her faith and takes the arrow through her chest giving her life up for Seto; finding him worthy to be wield the Blue Eyes White Dragon to his command and aid; even now she still protects him. ."

Yugi looks around the room, the sun was setting and his friends had already left but he decided to stay after. "It's sad, I know but I think that is the main reason why Kaiba has treated you the way he has. Maybe he's not as sweet and selfless but they are one of the same, just as you and Kisara." He gave her back a quick pat wanting to reassure her, "So does it make sense?"

"It does and thank you so much Yugi. .I know you problably had other plans or would have rather done something else than talk to me all day."

"What? No! I'll do anything for my friends and you're one of them Kano."

The snow haired woman nods as her cheeks darkened with red, she never had a friend such as Yugi. It made her stomach twist and turn, feeling all soft inside. Without further ado she laces her arms around his neck, taking a deep breath. "You have no idea how much this means to me Yugi."

Surprised, he jumps and holds her back. "Well, if you ever need anything I'm here for you okay? I'll be looking after you now Kano. You're one of us now, and by us I mean you're part of the group. You'll fit right in, Téa will really like you considering she won't be the only girl in the gang. I'm just happy to help."

He drops his arms from her waist and scoots out of the booth. "Ready to get going?"

"Yeah, thanks again. I'll pay for it all."

"I got it Kano, my treat." He leaves a tip on the table and goes to the front counter to pay the bill. Afterwards they both leave the cafe walking side by side.

"So where exactly do you live? I'll walk you home."

Yugi was so genuine and sweet, Kano couldn't help but to find it heartwarming. It was like he had taken her in when no one else did and that made her entirely grateful. She gave her address and they walked into that direction. On the way there they talked about how Yugi would help her duel and build a deck the next time they came across oneanother. He thought it would be fun to teach her the basics of dueling and why he loved it so much. Dueling was a big part of Yugi, it's the reason why Atem and himself created such a strong bond.

"Yeah, I use to have this necklace I wore all the time. It was a millennium puzzle, and Atem's spirit was locked inside. Him and I became great friends and before he left this world we dueled; to see if i was ready to stand on my own. I won the duel and since then we both went our separate ways." He shoved his hands into his pockets looking at the sky. "I do miss him you know Kano? He was apart of me and now it's weird not to have him beside me."

Kano nods, she didn't completely understand where he was coming from but she knew what it felt to be lonely. "Yeah, I know what you mean. . but you have your friends to help you, me included."

They arrive at the front door of her apartment and Kano stands there gazing into Yugi's eyes. She opens her arms once more and hugs him tightly. "Thanks for everything."

"Like, i said no problem."

Suddenly, a car pulls up with two bright lights beaming in the direction of Kano and Yugi. They both turn around, Kano bringing her hand slightly over her eyes, squinting. Yugi does the same but takes a few steps closer hearing a door open and shut. It was Kaiba and he didn't look happy. He walked away from the car and towards them slowly with his hands in his pocket; the trenchcoat being caught in the wind.

"Well, would you look at this, Kano making friends with Yugi." He chuckled huskily,

"I was just walking her home Kaiba, what do you want?"

"Watch it Yugi, I'll be asking the questions. I answer to no one!"

"If you're going to try to kidnap Kano again I won't let you." Yugi took a step in front of her, holding his arms out. "I don't know what your plan is but no one is going to hurt my friend."

A soft hand pressed against Yugi's left shoulders, "It's okay Yugi. .he won't hurt me. ." Kano said as she walked out from behind him and approached Seto. She wasn't sure what was in store but knew that he wouldn't harm her. Yugi nodded and watched closely just to be sure.

"Is it about me-"

"You already know and have some explaining." Seto cut her off.

A single sweat drop appeared on Kano's head as she took a deep breath. It was definitely about her sneaking out of work, but hey! A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. "Heh, yeah about that. ." She fiddled with her fingers innocently.

Seto shifted his gaze from Kano to Yugi, he wanted to talk to her in private but with Yugi just a couple feet away it had to wait. "What? Is he like your guard dog or something? Why don't you get lost Yugi. I'm in control now."He picks up Kano just as he did earlier in the day. She yelped, grabbing hold on his neck not wanting to fall.

"Dammit, Kaiba, quit doing that!" Kano scoffed and gave Yugi a poutful expression, "I'm fine Yugi, don't worry!"

"You don't have to scream, my ear is right there you know?"

He dug inside of Kano's purse without hesitation to grab her key and insert it inside the lock, opening the door. Kaiba walks in and closes the door with his back leg; locking both his car and the door. _Just in case Yugi tries to get smart and take it out for a test drive._ He thought.

Kaiba finds her small living room and couch, setting her down on it softly.

"Explain **_now_**. I told you to stay away from Yugi Moto."

"I know but. ." she started and drifted off.

"But _what_? I stated bluntly I didn't want that dork in on **_our_** business and now we have the whole circus in on this."

"I just wanted to know about my past and I knew you weren't going to tell me."

"I did tell you, I said there wasn't anything else to know. Case closed. End of discussion, your opinion and thoughts are invalid."

"But,"

"Listen here Kano," He glared down on the woman sitting. "Maybe you aren't familiar with Dominio City yet but I run things in this town. Everyone bows to my words and what I say is to be followed. - Enough with the excuses you are not one of those idiotic fools nor will you ever be. You are too good to seek aid from them, **_especially_** Wheeler! He should be the last human, no, last species on earth before you ask him for help. If you **_need_** anything you will come to me, Seto Kaiba. Do I make myself clear?"

She sat on the couch looking up to Kaiba as he lectured her on her actions. Kano occasionally would hold her head in shame feeling somewhat guilty but at the same time thankful she went to Yugi. To avoid any further conflict she simply nodded.

"Secondly, do not think you sneaking out went unnoticed, I see **_everything_** Kano."

Seto snarled and looked around the place, it was dull and small, strongly against his liking. "What a dump, we're fixing this place and it's rechid walls." He looked at the photos on the wall, picking one up and examining the image of Kano and her family.

 _I can't' have what's_ _ **mine**_ _being taken so easily, I refuse to have Yugi and his friends influence her into any stupid game they have going on. I'll have it_ _ **my way**_ _and no other way, Kano is mine and what belongs to a Kaiba_ _ **stays**_ _as a Kaiba's. Yugi may think his aid is of meaning but what does he know? He's a stupid kid. The Blue Eyes White Dragon is in my possession for a reason and it will stay that way._


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**A/N** : This chapter is a good one. I have so much fun writing about Seto more than any other character. It's just fun to write for a jackass and come up with some rude encounters, got to love him. But, I'm excited to see where this is going for Kano and Seto. Thanks for reading, cheers!

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Home

The day was great and of course it didn't go the way I expected. After Kaiba gave me a long and annoying lecture he left me to think over my actions. I wasn't sure why he was so strict from me seeing or even talking to Yugi, but I knew better than to ask him why. However, it was a new day and like I said, it unbelievably didn't go the way I expected it to. I was woken by loud noises of construction and a knock on the door. When I opened it, it was a tall man in shades and a black suit, he stood there greeting me and spoke.

"Good morning Ms. Asa, I am to escort you out of your home. The building is being torn down with the consent of Mr. Kaiba, we will gather your belongings ourselves all that you will have to do is leave and come with me."

"It's being destroyed? But, why? I put good money to afford this place!"

"It's information I cannot give out Ms. Asa, now if you would." He stood aside. "Right this way and we can get you to a better location."

I stared up at the man then took another glimpse at my home, the building began to shake giving me and extra push out of the home. I trampled forward and got a move on towards the car in the front of my apartment. The man I walked beside opened the door as I crawled in, sitting closest to the window; hearing the door close. Domino City is always off the walls, maybe I moved to the wrong place after all. The car began to move and I watched quietly until we arrived at Kaiba's mansion, a large building that had endless statues of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I opened the door myself before my chaffron could get around the vehicle, I approached the water fountain that was of course the shape of a dragon. Water sprung out of it's mouth, flowing into a little pound. The two large doors in the front of the mansion open up and out comes Kaiba in his usual attire. He stood underneath the archway of the door with his hands in his pockets.

"So, you've became acquainted with the outside of the palace? Just wait until you get inside, you haven't seen nothing yet." He huffed.

I walked towards Kaiba until I stood right in front of him. Once I was in close enough range I rose my hand and decided to throw multiple punches into his gut.

"How dare you destroy my home! You better have a reasonable reason Kaiba! I put good money into that!"

In a low deep tone, Kaiba growls and grabs my wrist from throwing another punch. He looks down taking a deep breath, "Now, is that anyway to express your thankfulness of me bringing you into my home? You lived in a complete dump and paid too much to live there anyways. I even made my way to speak with the your landlord, the man who rents the apartments and due to his foolish reasonings I decided to buy his company right out of his very grasp." Kaiba chuckles, "And now look, his company is being trampled by my own words and will be rebuilt to my likings."

"Whatever, just because you don't like something doesn't mean you can just dispose of it. Other people live there, so where are they going to go?"

"That's not my problem, you're lucky enough that I'm even allowing you to stay here."

Footsteps trail down from the hallway and out comes Mokuba from the shadows. He was wearing a T-shit and jeans holding a hand held game device close to his face, he shifts his eyes over to Kano and opens his mouth. "Hey Kano, uhh, is this the girl you said was going to stay here big bro?"

"Isn't it plain to see?"

"I guess you're right, heh, it's just weird to know its really a girl Seto." Mokuba laughs, grinning from ear to ear. "It's like you have something planned or have a crush on her."

Seto blushes and grits his teeth against his own, "Mokuba- shut it or you're grounded. You know nothing."

Mokuba continues to laugh and continues his stroll into the next room. Awkwardly, I look down at my feet and avoid making contact with Kaiba; my face bloodshot red and embarrassed to hear his younger brother's words. However, there was no way Kaiba would develope feelings for anyone, not even me. Once my face cooled down I looked up to Kaiba who was staring right down at me.

"Well, are you done standing there or would you like a tour?"

"I guess a tour will be fine."

Kaiba leads the way and gestures his hand for me to follow as he went to the stairs. There were two sets of stairs and one curled around to the east side of the mansion along with the west. We took the west side of the stairs, walking up the marble designed steps. I noticed a large portrait in the middle between the stairs, it was Kaiba of course and he sat in a chair with one of his legs crossed, watching over the mansion. It looked as though he was beaming right at me sending chills down my spine. We made it past the stairs and into the next hallway, the walls were white and the pillars that held the building had blue designs. Kaiba was definitely a rich boy like Joey said, and his home said it all.

He shows me each room and I couldn't keep up with which room was which. They all had doors to a room that led to another room. It was a three story house, the main floor, downstairs and up. When the tour grew closer to an end he showed me my room, a tall white door opening as we walked into the room. The cieling high and mighty with large windows to look over the outside world and part of the city. I looked around the room as Kaiba stood in one place watching me roam around the area with an unamused grin. He was so used to living in luxury that I was completely baffled by all the exquisite and exotic items he had.

"I decided to make it to my own likings knowing who better than me to have some sense of style? Compared to the dump you lived in, this should be heaven for you. Welcome to my mansion, get use to living large and efficiently. Your precious belongings will be transported here after I decided if it's worthy of being used here. If not, then say goodbye, I don't like to collect junk in my home; I'll just have to replace it." Kaiba continues to watch as I turn around to feel the silky baby blue curtains. "Now let's go over rules, lunch is served sharply at 11 o'clock and dinner is at 5. My servants will see that you make yourself feel at home, they answer to me and my younger brother Mokuba only. If you need anything my room resides on the east side of the mansion, the room with the two large white doors. However, If I look as though I'm having a bad day or even the slightest unpleasant mood don't bother speaking to me, don't look at me, approach me dont even breath next to me because I will unleash my wrath on you and that's a side you do not want to see. I will leave you to settle down now." He turns on his heels to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I still couldn't believe I was in such a nice place, and Kaiba's if I may add. I walked over to my large King sized bed and took a quick seat. The bed was even so soft and welcoming, I fell against the mattress admiring how soft the white sheets were against my skin. As much as I loved it, I wasn't sure if I could get fully use to it all. It was so much to handle and to be handed these overly expensive items for free had me overwhelmed. A knock came from the door and I rose telling the knocker to come in, the door opens and a maid walks in.

"Hello Lady Asa, my master tells me you are a guest that will be staying in the mansion for quite some time. I am to your aid fully and if you need anything please do not cease to ask. My job is to grant you whatever you need or what upon Master Kaiba's exceptions. Is there anything I could get you at the moment?" The maid asks as she smiles.

I take some time to think but shook my head in response. "No, not that I can think of but thank you."

"Of course, let me know if I can get you anything whenever you'd like." She bows and walks out.

As she walks out I walk to my closet, opening the door to see a large room full of clothes. Surprised, I gasp at the scene, the closet was basically another spare room but full with shoes, purses, clothing and so much more. Curiously, I check the clothes on the hangers looking at the tags that were still attached to it. Each tag either being 500 or more! I swallow the lump in my throat and skip through the next couple shirts until I land on a white trenchcoat just as Kaiba had. I grab the coat from the rack looking it over, It was his coat, but only smaller and shorter to fit my size. He had the same coat but in black, white, blue, and purple. To my surprise I smile at the thought of matching alongside Kaiba, even chuckling too as I put it back. For now, I just wanted to change into something comfortable. I grab a pair of grey sweats and a T-Shirt with the logo of Kaiba Corporation switching out of my previous clothing.

Once finished, I walk out of my room and head to the living room. Mokuba sits on the couch, playing a game on his the large flat screen TV. He wore a headset over his ears and smashed the buttons on his controller. I take a seat beside Mokuba and watch as he moves his character to shoot his opponents.

"Ha! Headshot! That's right don't mess with me!" Mokuba yelled as he shot another opponent in the head going to his next victim. "Hey guys, cover me I'm throwing a frag." He pushes the right bumper trigger to throw the grenade, blowing up the army dude in front of him. "Oh yeah, double kill!"

"You're really good Mokuba."

"Thanks! I've been playing this for years. Hey guys watch it! I called in my care package back me up aga-" Before he finishes his sentence he gets shot in the back and watches as his package arrive, dying before he can even get his reward. "What the?! This is bullshit! Are you kidding me!? This is sucks, you guys suck ass! Man, because of all of you guys I lost my damn package!"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yells entering the room. "Off the game now! What did I tell you about cursing? If you cannot control your temper you don't get to play"

Mokuba turns around to look at his brother noticing his stern and strict face, "But Seto!" He begs

"Off the game **_now_**."

"Ugh!" He takes his headset off and throws it on the couch along with his controller, rolling his eyes. Mokuba spoke lowly under his breath, "This is so stupid. ."

"What was that you said Mokuba? Do I have to ground you too?"

"I said nothing Seto!" He snapped storming out of the living room as he turned his game system off.

"Lose the attitude and prep yourself for lunch."

Kaiba walks to sit down where Mokuba sat at. It was a long black leather couch and he takes a seat, clearing his throat. "Turn the channel to the channel 7." He commands the television.

"Yes Master Kaiba."

Appearing on the large screen was the news going over the missing people in Domino City, Kaiba paid no attention as he checked his phone reading through a few text messages. I sit there listening to the reporter and how 5 people went missing all in 2 weeks. I hated watching the news, it was always so negative and dull to the point it sickened me to the bottom of my core.

"Out of all the clothes in your closet you decided to wear _that_?"

"What?! What are you saying? What is wrong with _this_?" I pulled down on my shirt. "It's saturday and I like to relax on my weekends. Plus, i'm repping your company."

"Nothing is wrong with it. I merely asked you a question." He continued to tap away on his phone then gazed over to me in the corner of his eyes, sending his message away.

"Well, yes, I decided to wear this. .only because It's so comfy and I didn't want to wear any of the expensive stuff that was in there."

"Like I said, get use to living luxurious and getting the things you want when you want it."

I scooted closer to Kaiba until I sat right beside him, looking over into his phone. He was texting a man called, "rotten mutt" sending spiteful texts. Curiously I asked, "Who is that?"

Kaiba pushes the home button and glares at me. "Do you mind?! It's called privacy. . and it's that mutt Wheeler. The fool decides to text me asking for a loan but I would never loan anything to that idiot. He can rot in a cage for all I care and I still wouldn't help."

"Don't be so mean Kaiba." I shook his shoulder and snatched his phone from his hand, going to the contact app and putting my number into his phone. Afterwards, I pressed the back button and went back into his messages with Joey.

"Hand over my phone Kano." He turns over and reaches to grab his phone, however I pull it away and hold it far from Kaiba. Angry, he moves over pushing me fully into the couch with my back pressed against the cushions. Over my physique he presses his body above me tempting to grab my phone but I continue to hold it away, feeling his hand grab my wrist and the other near my side.

"Master Kaiba?" A servant calls.

Kaiba freezes in his position as he's so close against my body, his scent pulling me into a daze. Quickly he snatches his phone and I send the message to Joey. He watches as the message sends and eventually is delivered then opened. I read Joey's response and he said : Thanks Rich boy! Guess you ain't so bad after all!

"Dammit Kano - What?!" He retorts to the servant as he gets up and shoots a deadly glare at me. "We're not finished yet!" Kaiba points directly at me.

"I'm sorry to intrude but lunch is read sir." She bowed.

The powerful man looked at the clock and it read 11, like he said lunch was at 11 sharp. He turned his head over his shoulder to call over me over. "If you're hungry you better grab a plate before Mokuba devours the whole thing."

I jump to my feet and walk over to the amazing scent that came from the dining room. Platters of food were all awaiting to be consumed. Kaiba took a seat at the head of table, it was seated for 12 people and the chair was black wood. I took a seat beside him and watch as a plate is placed in front of me and Kaiba. Mokuba walks in the room as he takes a seat on the other side of Kaiba. Each of us had steak, mashed potatoes and vegetables on our plates beside it was tall glasses of water. I took a quick bite and instantly moan by the gracious taste, it was amazing, way better than I could ever cook.

Mokuba laughs as he too took a bite. "It's good right?"

"It is." I replied taking another bite.

"Looks like you picked the right girl Seto! She's got good taste huh?"

Sulking into his chair he drops his head from exposing his bashful face. "Just . . . _Shut up_ , Mokuba."

* * *

SETO'S - POV

Through the entire time we had lunch I watch as Kano ate her food with a pleasant grin. She ate quietly but quickly, as if she had never had as great of meal as this before. I take a quick sip of my water, holding it against my lip then set it down. My phone goes vibrates within my pocket as I slide it halfway out and read the messages Wheeler continued to send, rolling my eyes. Which reminded me, Kano was considered dead when we were done with lunch, because of her she gave that mutt my consent that I would loan him money.

Kano finishes up and the maids clean up the aftermath, Mokuba leaves first to return to his room and that left Kano and I alone. She sat there quietly drinking the rest of her water then looking over to me with her soft set of eyes. I stared back into her orbs as she smiled gently, with passion and being full of innocence; innocence that I wish I had. She was everything I wished I could be and part of me even envied her. My heart was cold and hard, I refused to be messed with therefore building these inner walls to protect myself and Mokuba. Oddly enough those walls were opening up to protect another person: Kano. I hated this feeling, the feeling to protect and crave the presence of someone; a complete stranger, a woman I don't exactly know but at the same time I did. It felt as though fate had this all lined up and I had no way of getting away from it.

"What?" I asked

"So, am I in trouble again?"

My lips pulled into a grin, "Oh you already know."

I stand up from my chair and look down on the woman. She continued to smile, surpassing my glares as if I was joking.

"You won't be smirking for long. That damned mutt Wheeler is going to get more than just a loan when he shows up here."

"Kaiba, why are you so angry? Relax. .Despite you tearing my home down just because you wanted to without asking me." She paused to shift her eyes away, sighing "It is still nice that you're helping me. .you didn't have to but you did. So why can't you help Joey?"

"Because Joey is just a low life that has nothing going on in his life. If it weren't for Yugo, he would go unnoticed and would be even less of a nobody than he is today. Plus, you at least have a chance at being something great, Wheeler is a lost sight. The fool can't even stand on his own feet without his pathetic friends chanting him on."

I meant every single word I said, Wheeler never ceased to piss me off. Why was Kano so lenient and kind to those who didn't even deserve it? He's just another useless body taking up space in the world and if I had it my way I would get rid of him once and for all.

"He isn't all that. .you should warm up that cold heart of yours. You use to be so calm and caring 5 thousand years ago."

"What are you trying to say?" I encounter.

"I'm saying-"

"Excuse me sir." A servant calls, "There is a Joey Wheeler at the front gate sir. He says he has something to collect from you. Shall I let him through?"

Upon hearing his name I exhaled leaving the side of Kano and walk to the speaker to communicate to Wheeler at the front gate. I press a red button, "Get off my lawn Wheeler, if you even think I'm going to loan you money or any of my time, you'll really a dumb dog. So get lost before I send my security on you."

Above the communicator is a screen showing Joey and I watched him stand there waiting for further access. He leaned closer into the camera, poking the lenses then after a few seconds he began to climb over the gate. In anger of watching Joey tempt to crawl over the gate I pressed the large button once more, "Get your ass off that damn gate you scum! If you dare set foot on my lawn I will disembark you from limb to limb."

"No way Kaiba! You told me you were giving me a loan and I'm comin' to get it!"

"Dammit Wheeler, security dispose of that insignificant indolent mutt!"

As commanded the guards break free and rush over to the unwelcomed visitor. I watch with a pleasing grin, I was going to take great pride in watching the puppy be sent back to where he came from.

"Hello? Is this working?" Kano's voice echoes from another speaker in the house.

 _Dammit Kano! Where the hell is she?! Does she seriously just think she can walk around here pressing whatever button she likes? This woman has some nerve._

"Kano? What the hell ya doing inside there?! Is Kaiba keeping you hostage? I know he can't get any girls because he's over there jackin' off to dragons on a daily basis but he kidnaped you? Damn thats low. I'm gettin' you out of there Kano. Just think of me as your knight in shining armor."

"Oh no Joey, you got it all wrong."

"I'm coming Kano! Hang in there!" He yelled as he dashed through the security guards making a run to the mansion. "I'm coming to save you princess!"

"Oh please, Wheeler a knight? He can barely protect himself. He's more fit as a dog sitting at my feet."

Kano walks over to the front door in which I stood beside. Boiled in rage and anger I gave the bold woman the most carcinogenic glare I could possibly make. I frowned deeply on her as she gave the same expression back. _As if this was all my fault? If she would have stayed out of my business none of this would have happened,_ I thought to myself.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask.

"To see Joey of course."

Loud bangs come from the door as Joey yells, "Let me in! Heyah, don't touch me!" He fought off the guards and the door opens as Kano opens it slowly, her head popping out.

" ** _Move_**." I tell Kano as I widen the door fully and call off my guards. Before Joey begins to speak I cut him off holding my finger out. "Spare me your pathetic comments. I'll write you a 700 dollar check just to shut you the hell up, I expect this back and more in two weeks or you'll be working for me the rest of your worthless life." Withdrawing a checking book and a pen in my pocket I began to write down numbers then tearing it from the booklet. Kano watched using her tiptoes to be sure I stayed true to my words, then handing it over to Joey.

"Here mutt, use it to your dog food."

"Oh Kaiba! Really? Thanks. .I could just kiss ya!" He looks over the check then smiles graciously. "I mean, you're still an asshole but hey you saved me."

"Shut it queer and get out of my face. Your presence makes me want to vomit. I would be very gracious to Kano, if it weren't for her you wouldn't be standing Wheeler." I slam the door shut and Joey uses his voice thanking Kano as he flailed his check around.

I turn away from the door and walk towards the east staircase, heading up to my office. As I took my first step I felt her soft and small hand grab my own and gives a little pull. I step down and turn to face her, she quickly lets her grip go and plays with the rim of her shirt. _What did she have to say now?_

"Umm, thank you for helping him. It was really nice of you even though it seemed like it put you through excruciating pain."

I chuckle at her choice of words, changing my tone of voice into sarcasm "Indeed, giving help to Wheeler does put me in pain, in fact if I keep it up I may just end up in the hospital."

She looked up laughing alongside with me. Her nose scrunched up as her laughs fill the main room we were in, her shoulders moving slightly. I stood there examining her face and even noticed little dimples on her cheeks. Kano was changing me and I wasn't sure if I really liked it, I'm so use to doing things my way. She raised her hand to cover her mouth to surpass her chuckles; suddenly I grabbed hold of her hand to stop her from moving.

I held tight on her wrist as she stood there wearing a blank expression. "Kaiba?"

"What?"

Kano wiggled her fingers and took a step closer, her soft and cold hands pressing on the left side of my face. I stood there not sure what she was doing but wanted to know what she had planned. I focused into her clear sapphire hues, questioning her thoughts and what all went through her head. Hesitantly, I pulled my face away from her hand trying to maintain my dominance, arching my brow.

"So, am I free from your wrath I witnessed just before lunch?"

"Now you're just asking for it." In a husky tone I huffed grabbing Kano and lifted her over my shoulder. "You set yourself up Kano."

She yelped squirming from side to side but I never eased up. Occasionally I would even let lose to act as though I would drop her causing Kano to panic even more.

"Kaiba! Quit it! Don't you dare drop me!"

We were on the east wing of the mansion, in a darkened hallway hidden from the sun. I sat Kano down but to prove my words true and she was indeed going to pay for me tolerating with Joey's presence I pushed her against a wall, trapping her right against my body. Now, she would learn to keep her mouth shut and think twice before acting out. Easily towering over her I leaned closer to Kano and tilted her head up; smashing my lips against hers. She melted right in the kiss just as I thought she would, I clamped on the lower half of her lip hearing her moan in between our kiss as I pulled away forcefully. It's been years since I felt or wanted to do anything with a woman and I knew if I didn't stop now I would take it further. Her frame seemed to fit perfectly against mine and the noises she made pushed me further off the edge. I left her breathless with a thin layer of saliva plastered over her pink petals, she stood there with her half lidded hues keeping me on lockdown.

"Hmn, that shut you up real quick."

* * *

KANO'S - POV

The night came by faster than I wanted it to. We had dinner and just like lunch it was just as great. This time we had seafood and everything was spot on perfect. I laid there on the couch clicking through the television and finding some cartoons. I held the controller on my chest, leaning against the armrest and Mokuba laid right beside me. We ended up cuddling and sharing a blanket due to only having one blanket and neither of us wanting to get up to grab another. He laid leaning against my hip and I held him into place, running my fingers through his hair.

Earlier in the day after Kaiba and I had our unforgettable moment I decided to spend some time with his younger brother and ask about his past knowing it's different than what it was 5 thousand years ago. I was actually quite baffled to know Kaiba wasn't always, impulsive, cold and distance, he was actually an orphan at one time in his life. If Mokuba was telling the truth, he worked his way up to protect his younger brother and also gain full control of Kaiba Corporation from his adoptive father; and once he did he planned to keep it that way. Kaiba put hard and endless passion and power to get where he was today and he planned to keep getting more powerful. He's made the newest duel disk, turning anyone's fantasy into a reality and even has traveled back into time to battle the pharaoh Atem. I asked Mokuba why Kaiba was so obsessed with with the pharaoh and he explained it very briefly; he wanted to redeem his soul of the pain it conflicted from Yugi and Atem, and to do so he had to beat him. However, Mokuba never told me who won and he left it unsaid.

"Master Mokuba? Ms. Asa?" A servant called as she went to an end table to flick the lamp on. Both of us sound asleep, the controller eventually fell off my chest to the ground. The maid walked over and began to pick up Mokuba, as she folds her arms around the young teen she slowly pulls him up.

"I'll handle it from here. You're dismissed." Kaiba said as he entered the living room. He was just heading down from his office to check on us but unwillingly found out we were asleep.

"Are you sure Mr. Kaiba? I don't mind doing so, even after being dismissed." She told Kaiba and lets go of Mokuba then approaches Seto with a soft and loving expression. "I simply want to help as much as I can. . and in _anyway_ I can. Surely there is _something_ you need, you seem so tense. " The woman spoke as she played with her attire, standing in front of Kaiba hoping to seduce the CEO.

He snarled showing no interest, giving her a push away. "I don't need any of _your_ help nor will I be asking. Now go before I send you off jobless."

The woman stayed in her place looking down at the ground as tears shed from her eyes. "But why Kaiba? I've served you for all these years and you can't notice my feelings? And now you have some random girl, no, some _slut_ who you'll bring into your home? What does she have that I don't?! I can give you so much more! She is nothing but trouble."

Kaiba went from being placid to a more resentful mood. He stood tall and efficiently, walking closer to to the maid. He shoved his hands into his pockets opening his mouth. "Kano is far from being a slut and if anyone is close to that terminology it might as well be you. An arrogant woman throwing herself to a man who has 0 interest in her. I've told you once and I will tell you again. You are **_nothing_** but a servant with half-ass skills and never will be worthy of me. Kano is the only woman I'll ever see interest in, you being far from it scum! Open your vulgar mouth once more and we won't just have a talk. Keep your mouth shut! Or I will rip it off your face, tramp. You know, on second thought why stop there? You've really put me into a foul mood; don't ever show up here again. The next time you do I'll let the security dispose of you. Get out of my face you useless old wench. Rot outside the walls of my mansion for all I care."

The woman darts out of the room and out of the building just as Seto instructed. He turns away hearing the door open and never looks back, bringing his brother into his arms and heads to his room. Kaiba opens the door to Mokuba's room and lays him in bed, tucking him under the blankets. He storked his bangs to the side then walks out, closing the door behind him. Deep down Mokuba was the closest person he had in this world, he may act like a hard ass but Kaiba loved his younger brother very much.

Footsteps start to echo back in the living room and I felt Kaiba's arms reach and lift me off the couch into his broad and muscular chest. He stayed quiet, carrying me with caution walking up the stairs and to my room. Hearing his steps I began to open my eyes, shifting up to look at his jaw and one side of his face, it was dark so I couldn't quite see his eyes or anything else. I yawned, shuffling in his arms as he looked down noticing that I was slightly woken.

Kaiba said nothing, he continued to his path finding my room and walking in towards the bed. Softly he sets me down and grabs the blankets to wrap them over me, still looking down into my gaze. As soon as Kaiba let loose of me, I leaned up not wanting to sleep, not yet. It was hard to get comfortable with all this empty space around me. Before left I used my voice to call out to him, reaching my arm out.

"Kaiba, wait."

"What?" He asked, on his heel turning just slightly over his shoulder

"Don't leave, I mean, It's my first night here and I'm not all that comfortable. .is it possible you could stay a little longer?"

"Do I look like a babysitter or something? No, I run a corporate not some daycare." He replied, taking a quick breather and pinches the bridge of his nose. "But, I guess I can grant your wish. .just this **_one_** time."

Kaiba wasted no time he walked back over, taking his white trench coat off and hung it on the coatrack. He brushed the wrinkles out then walked to the bed, sitting midway on the mattress moving his legs up; head pressed on the pillows. At first I didn't dare move closer or even tempt to breath not wanting to annoy him but because I wanted to sleep I decided to do something else. I grabbed his arm opening it so I could fit in between his arm, resting into his chest. He said nothing which seemed like a good sign, but I didn't want to take it any further. I stayed there snuggled up into his chest closing my eyes hearing his soft tone of voice humming a low audible lullaby. It only helped me fall asleep faster but for now I want to admire the time I had with him; I wanted the time to stop. Even his fingers began to dance through my hair, putting me at complete ease.

"Kaiba. ." I muffled.

"What is it _now_?"

"Did you mean what you said back there?" I had to ask, they were talking so loud and it was part of the reason why I couldn't sleep.

Kaiba moved around, looking up at the ceiling. The darkness was definitely to his advantage, his face beating red. "I don't speak to impress anyone, I could care less if they like me or not. What I said was true, and I was being far more lenient than I had wanted to. That servant has issues and she should be thankful I let her off with merely words. If I were her I would watch what she calls people and specifically who you say it around. However, it is true Kano, I have grown quite fond of you and you are indeed worthy of me." He pulls his fingers from my white and long locks of hair. "Woman approach me daily and all of them are full of annoyance and shame; they want one thing: Fame, wealth or just to be seen with a Kaiba but you, you're the exact opposite. I would appreciate it if we kept this conversation to ourselves. .I don't want the geek squad to find out and all hell break lose."

I nod my head against his chest and stare into the darkness, what he said gave me goosebumps. I played with the ends of my hair and smiled behind them, not wanting to overly express myself, especially in front of Kaiba. I took a deep breath, "I won't tell anyone. .but, I'm so flattered Kaiba. It's so strange to say but it's like fate brought us together."

"I know." He replies, "But I don't like to say fate, I choose my own destiny for myself. Forget fate it's just a bunch of of overload crap. .but regardless the feelings are mutual. Now, enough with talking. Go to bed."

"Before I go to bed, I just want to say thank you for standing up for me Kaiba. Not everyone does it, so I appreciate you doing so. .You aren't as bad as Yugi and his friends make out."

Kaiba rolls his eyes upon the name Yugi, "Tch, what does that child Yugi know about me? Nothing. This side of me is never shown to the world. Only to those who are worthy of it and that is Mokuba and you."

"Goodnight Kaiba."

"Goodnight Kano."

And shortly after I couldn't help help but to fall helplessly asleep in his arms; his deep and husky hums continuing to play throughout the night. I felt safe and finally this place started to feel like home, only because I never felt like I actually belonged somewhere until I met Kaiba. I wish my days would end off like this for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4: Dilemma

**A/N:** This chapter is super long. . . like 19.8 pages long my dudes! But, I made it more exciting! Finally came up with some conflict to make the story a little more interesting. We can't have everything going all peaches and keen, can we? So I hope you all enjoy this long ass chapter. Let me know what you guys think - all words of advice are very appreciated. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 4: Dilemma

"If you're still wanting to go you better hurry." Kaiba said as he grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste, squeezing out the white paste from the tube. He brought the brush into his mouth, brushing his teeth groaning.

Kano walked inside the bathroom and stood beside the taller man, she grabbed her own brush and started to clean her teeth. She stood there wearing wide eyes, fully awake while Kaiba looked to be extremely exhausted. Her azure hues gazed up to the man who tugged underneath his shirt to scratch his chest, with his abdominal core exposed through the mirror; foam boiling out of her mouth She leaned against the counter spitting out the toothpaste and grabbed a cup with a Kaiba Corp logo; pressing the mug to her lips and swishing the water around. Seconds away she spits it out her mouth and takes a look in the mirror. Kaiba does the same taking the same mug repeating Kano's actions splashing water in his face afterwards.

It's been a few months and Kano and Kaiba had gotten quite close. Once a week Kaiba would dedicate his night to Kano, falling asleep in her room; knowing she admired the time they spent together. They were more open in the slightest and Kano had fully accepted the mansion as her new home, the people inside it were her family. Kaiba gave her something she thought she could never have again, and that was family itself. Both her deceased from a car accident when Kano was only a child, since then she was being watched by her aunt. However, her aunt wasn't the best person to be around, she was always under the influence and way behind payments. She was entirely thankful to have build such a gracious bond between him and his brother Mokuba.

"You look so sleepy. .I hope me moving around didn't keep you up."

"Not at all, I slept fine actually."

"That's good." She said as she walked out of the her bathroom.

"I'll be waiting you for downstairs once your done." Kaiba told Kano as he left the room and walked to his own to switch into his daily clothing.

Before Kaiba left she told him she'd hurry and be downstairs as soon as she was done. She walked into her large sized closet looking over all her choices to wear, touching different types of fabrics. First she picked out another T-shirt then stumbled upon a dress but went with the trenchcoat. Kano grabs the hanger which held the white trenchcoat and a black sleeve shirt. She then grabbed a black skirt and a pair of black heels setting her choices on her bed and looked it over. What else what she missing? Oh! The straps that Kaiba would wear around his biceps in a drawer with accessories, she thought the belt he wore was a little much deciding to skip out on it; instead she wore a necklace with the letters KC engraved with diamonds.

The mysterious woman switched out of her sleepwear and dressed herself in the clothing on the bed. Once she finished she combed her hair out, slid her heels on and walked out of her room. Slightly nervous she did her best to avoid anyone around her domain, scared to hear what anyone would say. Walking down the stairs as promised Kaiba was waiting in his own white trench coat, his hands in his pocket looking down on his phone. Upon Kano's loud steps from her heels he turned around gasping at her physique. He slid his phone back into his pocket and gave a half witted grin, finding her utterly beautiful in his choice of clothing.

"You know, to tell you the truth I never thought you would actually wear it."

Kano kept her gaze low, blushing the whole way until she took her last step on the stairs. She approached him slowly and stood to his left playing with her fingers. "I thought it would be nice to try something new."

Seto's orbs land on her necklace and how it only enhanced her beauty. Harshly he swallowed the lump in his throat not entirely sure how he should compliment her, when he looked down on Kano he saw himself so of course he found her attractive. Her skin showed just the right amount, not too much or little but just enough to want to pin her against a wall and force her into submission. However, that would have to wait, Kaiba moved his hand over his mouth and shook the red paint from his face. The car arrived for both Kano and Kaiba, the chauffeur exiting the vehicle awaiting for his passengers. A servant walks to the front door calling for his master.

"Mr. Kaiba, your ride has arrived, shall I escort you?"

"That won't be necessary I know where to find the car, it's just outside the door." Kaiba picks up Kano and lifts him over his shoulder. Her skirt began to rise and without further ado Kaiba would tug her black skirt down to hide her undergarments from anyones peeping eyes. Before he left he looked around the room to see who was looking at her in the first place, finding a male servant holding his nose from blood that was gushing out.

"I better not see a single drop of blood on the floor or more than your nose will bleed out! Keep your eyes in your damn sockets!"

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" The servant replied

"Where the hell is Mokuba? We're gonna be late!"

Running down the stairs was little Kaiba, he was dressed in a purple suit and tie with a white vest underneath. He was surprised to see Kano slung over his brothers shoulders wearing identical clothing as Seto.

"Morning big bro, morning Kano." Mokuba greeted them as he looked to the front door. "Sorry I was a little late, I didn't hear my alarm but, I'm here now and ready to get to work."

"We were just about to leave you Mokuba, it's a good thing you made it just in time."

"Good morning Mokuba." Kano said trying to turn around to face Kaiba's brother.

Mokuba walks behind his brother to find Kano's face. He smiles widely as gave her nose a quick poke and then looks down at her necklace that dangled from her neck. "Nice outfit Kano, now you and Seto are matching. .It looks good on you."

"Thanks Mokuba, now if only I could get your brother to put me down."

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. Seto always does what he wants and for some reason you on his back is something he wants."

Both Mokuba and Seto walk outside and approach the open door of the car. Kaiba places his hands around her hips, securing his grip tossing her inside the vehicle. She collapses on the soft cushioned seat scooting over taking a deep breath. The female began to grit her teeth at how Kaiba would always carry her like she was some doll or something, and no matter how many times she would object he just kept doing it.

"Greetings Sir, where might we be going to today?

Seto gets in after his brother, closing the door himself and adjusts his coat. "To Kaiba Corp you fool, where else?"

"My apologies sir, we'll be the right away."

As the car pulls away from the mansion Mokuba pulled out his hand held game device from his pocket, turning on the system. He presses the start button after he selected the level he wanted to play, smiling all the way.

"Mokuba, don't you have school this coming week?" Kaiba looked down at his brother, shifting his eyes but paying closer attention on the road.

"School? No!" He replied quickly

" _Mokuba._ " He said again, "I'll ask you one more time, do you have school this week?"

He frowned and sat his device on his lap nodding, "I do have school but I don't want to go I rather go to work with you. Please don't make me go to school! Anything but that."

"You know better than to ask me that question little brother. You will go to school and you'll get high grades as well. Don't have me show up in your class like I did last time. Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget?" He groaned. "Of course I do! You sat in class and made me answer each and every question then whenever I started to fall asleep or daze off you slammed a ruler on my desk. My friends just laughed at me for the whole day, it was completely embarrassing."

Kaiba laughed upon his brothers story, remembering all that happened that day. It was funny he even taught the class because the teacher was terrible at teaching, who better teach the class than himself? So Kaiba took control and picked on Mokuba to answer his questions. For that whole week he taught Mokuba's class and on the last day of the week he created a test, and just like he thought his brother scored a solid 100%. Kaiba would do it again in a heartbeat if Mokuba began to slack so early in the year.

"Good, I'm glad you remembered. Now you'll have motivation to keep up with your grades. Come next Monday you'll be in class, don't worry about the Corporation it's in the good hands of your older brother, kiddo. Just stay focused on what's important and that's your books."

The car stops in front of Kaiba's large building, both of the doors opening and Kano dashing out before Seto can grab her. She keeps her distance from the powerful man, walking beside Mokuba. Just like any other day the people greet them upon their arrival. The men walk over wanting to shake his hand and the woman wanting to seduce Kaiba, all in which he declines finding them all utterly annoying.

"Get to work, just because it's a Sunday and I don't show up on the weekends doesn't give you an excuse to wander around freely." Kaiba walked across the call floor and to the elevator. "Mokuba, make sure they put in the work they need to be and if one of them dare or even seem to be slacking off, fire them."

"Sure thing Seto!" Mokuba said as he gave a quick salute to his brother, patrolling the room.

"Kano, you're coming up with me."

As Kano drifted behind she heard the negative comments and snarls people whispered concerning her attire. Most came from the women who worked at the corporation and the men only saw her as a snack; finding her attractive. She sped up wanting to hide behind the elevator doors, pressing the button to Kaiba's office before he could. He took note of her quickness, arching a brow.

"In a rush to be somewhere?"

"No." She replied, "I just. . .um. ." Pressing her index fingers together she would twist and turn her wrists, biting her tongue.

"What?"

"I'm just so nervous and embarrassed. People find it funny how we're wearing the same thing."

"What's to be uneasy about it? If they say anything and I don't approve of it they're unemployed. Easy as that and problem solved. I told you once Kano, if you have a problem you come to me, Seto Kaiba. Don't worry about those fools. They're only pawns for the corcorporation anyways, nothing special."

The elevator door opens and he walks to his desk, scorching down to where a silver suitcase that was underneath the table, pulling it out. He rests the case above the desk and opens it slowly, smiling down on what was inside. Kaiba instructs Kano to come closer, showing her what was inside: duel cards.

"I've collected these for a while, feel free to chose whatever you like."

"Wow, there's so many." Kano gasped as she ran her fingers across the cards, picking up a few and looking over them. She smiled as she did so reading the numbers and the descriptions on what each monster was capable of. "But, I don't know how to duel Kaiba."

"I'm fully aware of that" He closed the lids of his eyes, with a slight grin appearing over his lips. "Which is why I will be your mentor, you'd be learning from the best in the world. I will help you build a deck and you'll work your way up the rank of duel monsters." Kaiba paused opening up his deep and heavy gaze looking over the cards that were in her hand, "Mokuba wasn't lying when he said you should build a deck, sometimes a duel is all that can save you from danger."

She nodded pulling a few more monsters, all that were in her hands were dragons. The inexperienced dueler looked up to Kaiba waving her cards. "These are all very powerful, can I keep these and use them?"

"You could but you would lose every battle. You see, your deck can't just have attack monsters you need defensive, magic and trap cards as well. What good would it do if you only had one type of monster in your deck?"

"Oh, right. .sorry."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I have to remind myself that you've never held a single card in your life and to have more patience than I usually do. I will leave you to create your deck, so chose wisely. I have to take care of some things around here, I'll be back."

Kaiba left his office walking back towards the elevator, once the doors close Kano walks around his desk and takes a seat in his chair. She continued to look through the suitcase choosing magic and trap cards.

"Hmmn, so Pot of Greed, Monster Reborn, Raigeki, Mirror Force, Horn of Heaven, Full House, Mirror Wall." She named some of the cards she held tight in her hand. "These aren't so bad, I think at least. .my dragons are pretty powerful too. I got bright Star Dragon, Arkbrave Dragon, White Knight Dragon." The door opens and quickly Kano turned around with her in the chair, keeping quiet.

"Sir Kaiba?" A woman's voice called from behind, "Umm, I know I should have scheduled an appointment before I came up here but I came to ask for a raise."

Kano kept quiet not sure how to really handle the situation or what to say. She brought her elbow on the armrest of the chair, biting her nails as she chewed her frustration away. Kano stayed silent before she would do her best impression on Kaiba, keeping her chair faced away. All she needed was to think of some rude words and she would be just as good as Kaiba himself, maybe even more.

In a deep voice and raspy voice she said, "A raise? How dare you ask me such a foolish question." Kano retorted with a smile plastered on her lips. "And next time you better make sure to follow the rules and make an appointment, maybe after you learn to follow the rules then you can get a raise."

"Oh I'm so sorry, please forgive me." The woman replied, "Are you feeling okay sir? You sound sick?"

"Sick? You _dare_ mock me?! I suggest you leave before I lower your payment."

"Yes sir."

Her footsteps walk out of the room and Kano swings the chair back, taking a deep breath. "Shesh, that was tough." she pressed her head against the desk, still looking at her cards at hand. The door opened again and Kano turns away once more; brushing her bangs away from her eyes. In her voice of Kaiba she said, "What now? You better have a good reason for bothering me. Can't you guys see I'm busy?"

"Is _that_ how you think I sound?" Kaiba asked as he walked back over to his desk, forcing his chair to rotate at the front. "It sounded like I had a pipe stuck in my throat."

Kano chuckles lightly as she looked up to Kaiba still in his seat. "Did it? Someone came in earlier and I did the exact same. She asked for a raise and I told her," Kano switches back to her deep husky voice, "Don't you dare ask me for a raise! You did nothing to deserve such thing!"

"Hmn, sounds like something I would say. Guess you did good there, what deck did you create?" he took her cards she held and brought it up to his eyes looking it over. Reading over each and every card once he finished he returned it back into her possession. "Not bad, could use some improvements."

"How so?" Kano asked.

"You need more defensive points in your monsters. You're still thinking that powerful monsters will save you at the end of the day. It won't trust me, I learned first hand that you can't have that thought process." He leaned against the desk and kept his eyes on the woman who sat in front of him. Still his thoughts were always on Kano and how she looked amazing in her attire; trying to find out how he could tell her. This was still all to new to him, and he's still learning. How he wished he could just look it up online and get reasonable answers. Her small hands holding some of the most powerful cards known to man resting in an amateur's hand.

"Oh alright, I'll add more defensive monsters then." Shuffling through the suitcase she pulls out the card Kuriboh. "How about this? He's cute."

"Huh? How did that get in there?!" Kaiba snatched the card, beaming down onto it. He'd never had a card such as Kuriboh in his precious collection. "This furrball is the weakest one known to duel monsters." He tosses the card in the trash but Kano caught it before it made it inside with two fingers. Surprised to see her hold on it he arched his brow, turning away from her.

"I want to keep it, I think it would really come in handy. Something is telling me to put it towards my deck so I will."

"Hmn, who's your mentor again? Whatever, it's your deck after all."

Kano stood up and held a variety of her cards, adjusting her pose in a more dramatic one. She acts as though she's facing an opponent, drawing a card from her hand. The new duelist holds out her card eyeing it with a slight smirk, "I play White Knight Dragon in defense mode, and throw 2 cards face down."

Kaiba rolled his eyes as she spoke, finding it slightly amusing how she held her cards. If she wanted to become one of the best she would have to learn from the best and Kaiba would help her with that. However, he wouldn't want to teach her so much that she could be a possible threat to his career. His phone went off and he swipes the green button clearing his throat.

"Kaiba." He answered.

He took the call and paced around the room holding the phone to his ear. Judging by his words and tone of voice it looked to be something that involved with his business. Kaiba growled into the phone, turning away from Kano he cursed lowly underneath his breath.

"You did what? You useless pathetic fool! What gives you the nerve to call the shots of my corporate? You better be lucky you're not here or I'd rip your head off Pegasus. Don't think your actions will go unpunished because you will deeply suffer for what you have done! Keep your filthy hands off my brother and Kano or you'll pay for it with your life!" He brought the phone down from his ear and pressed the red button. Now he's in a foul mood and if he was tilted in the slightest touch he would burst.

Kano watched first hand how Kaiba went from calm and collective to a hot headed mess. She sat her cards down on his desk and walked over as her heels gave away her position. Softly she pressed her hand on his lower back and peeped just below his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"It's of none of your concern. Leave me alone. Go back to playing with your cards, I have to take care of some business. . I'll leave the suitcase with you. Don't wait up for me." The proud CEO said in a low and vulgar tone, his words full of spite. "Continue playing Seto Kaiba until I return. .and if anyone has a problem send them to me. Mokuba will help you if anything comes up. I leave you two in charge." With a tight fist he slams the button to the elevator.

"Wait, you're leaving?" she asks.

"What does it look like? I don't have a choice. That snake Pegasus caught me off guard and I need to find my way out of it, without getting you or Mokuba involved." He stood inside the elevator, his hard and emotionless hues on Kano pressing the button to the ground floor, "Take care of my brother."

"Be careful. ." She whispered as the doors shut.

* * *

KANO'S - POV

It was strange how Kaiba left without specifically saying why, then again, he never answered to anyone but himself. I couldn't help but to wonder what he was so worked about and why he was so head over heels in doing it alone? On top of that he left me, I mean Mokuba and I in charge. I've only worked on the call floor and he expects me to hold the company together with my terrible impressions of him? Not to mention how most of the females who were hired problably hate my guts. Even if Kaiba does punish those who try to harass me, they're still going to be after my skin and I could do nothing about it.

I stood in the middle of Kaiba's office deep in thought, frowning. Today was going to be a long eventful day and I wasn't quite sure with how I would handle it. I walk over to Kaiba's desk, noticing some papers stacked on his end table. I grab a pen and the papers reading over the documents that proposed creating a new and more efficient softwares for the corporations. I signed my name on the line and continued on with the rest hoping my actions would make Kaiba proud. I knew being a CEO was hard, you make hard choices everyday and it was something I had to get use to.

"Greetings Ms. Asa, I see you are the substitute for my master Kaiba."

Surprised I looked around trying to find who spoke, I checked behind the chair seeing no one. "Who said that?"

"My apologies Ms. Asa." Multiple screens appear in front of me showing off the rooms in the building and the sales made for the day. I am the A.I Kaiba has created. I scanned over your physique once you first step foot in the building. You are a friend to my master and I am here at your aid to help you succeed in whatever you need."

The screens in front of me switch over from the cameras to the calls that were going through then on everything else Kaiba Corp owned.

"Oh okay, umm. ." I hummed, "It's a good thing you're here because I need all the help I can get."

"Perhaps you should start with greeting your employees. They have yet to know Kaiba is out of town for business and you and Master Mokuba are in charge. From there you can get acquainted with them and get a proper understanding on how Kaiba Corp works."

"Right, I'll start there." I grabbed a clipboard with the papers on the desk, walking out of the office taking the elevator. I made it to ground floor and saw Mokuba on the phone. He sounded like he was making a bet and his tone of voice sounded very confident that he would win."

"So what do you say? You don't think Kaiba Corp can handle it? We'll sell all the products you'll give us and if we sell each and every product, my big brother will out buy your company." Mokuba pauses looking up as he noticed me walk by. "Heh, it's a done deal! We'll see in a week." He hung up his phone and looked up towards me. "Hey Kano, whats up?"

I held the clipboard to my chest taking a deep breath, "Nothing much, Kaiba left upon a business call if you haven't heard. He said both you and I are in charge."

"He left?! Why?"

"He didn't specify, he only mentioned the name Pegasus."

"Pegasus?! That snake is always up to no good! My brother hates his guts just as much as I do. There came a time where he even kidnapped me! I hope Seto knows what he's doing. . I don't want to see him hurt."

An employee called Mokuba's name, he turned away and approached the man who called him. As he walked away I only thought more on the man Pegasus, who is he?! If he's as bad as Mokuba said he was then why would Kaiba go alone?

"Who do you think you are? You aren't Seto Kaiba, what are you some wanna be?!" A woman asked as she stared down my outfit. "I've worked for Kaiba for years and made it to my own way up the latter. Now, I'm the head manager of this department."

I tightened my grip on the clipboard, swallowing the lump in my throat. This is where all the drama would begin. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, are you deaf? You must be some fangirl or something out for Kaiba. There's no way an amatuer like you is trying to act as Kaiba."

"Actually," I took a deep breath "My name is Kano Asa, I hate to disappoint you but I am not a fangirl. I'm actually your new boss. .and unless you want me to report to Kaiba about your insults I would return to your desk and get back to work." I smiled widely in a sarcastic tone. "And we wouldn't want to upset Kaiba would we? I'm sure we know what would happen if you did. Shall I remind you?"

I knew I was being a little uncalled for but she deserved everything that was coming to her. At this point, I wanted to continue toying with her but decided to resist the urge. Boy, who would have thought being near Kaiba could change you in the slightest ways.

"You've got to be kidding! _You_ in charge?! Gah, please forgive me. My apologies Ms. Asa, I wasn't aware of that."

"That's what I thought, now please return to your desk before I change my mind."

The female cursed lowly under her breath as she stormed back to her post, frowning. She returned to a group of females who would occasionally looked over to my direction obviously gossiping. I walked around the call floor writing down names, notes and some possible ways to improve the call floor. Just as the A.I said to, I gave a quick speech on how Kaiba went out for business leaving me to fill in his footsteps. After I finished my speech I felt pretty prideful, even some of the employees thought I would do just perfect as the substitute CEO.

"Excuse me Ms. Asa, we have the chancellor on the line from Duel Academy. He needs to speak with you."

"Ms. Asa, the manager of KaibaLand would like to speak with you."

"Ms Asa I have-"

Listening in to all the numerous requests I got, I held a finger out. "One moment, forward the calls to my office and I'll speak with them from there."

"Yes ma'am."

Quickly I returned to Kaiba's office, grabbing the phone the moment it went off. The first call was from KaibaLand located in California. I took a seat on top of the desk, crossing my legs with the phone pressed against my shoulder and head. I held documents that went over KaibaLand and all the policies I had with them regarding the funds it had and the rides being added to expand the amusement park. Along with that, the amusement park had overly booked battle arena's which meant they needed more for both the one in California and in Domino City. Towards the end of the call I also promised to add a Blue Eyes White Dragon roller coaster. After that call was finished I went to the the second call and from there I went down the list. This would last the whole day, answering calls with top notch people, adding data manually into the computer then checking in with Mokuba ever so often.

At the end of the day I grabbed the suitcase Kaiba had wanted me to bring home, waiting for Mokuba on the main floor. "Just a sec Kano!"

"Take your time Mokuba, I'm not leaving without you."

Mokuba finished faxing a few papers to KaibaLand with the approval to build the old Blue Eyes White Dragon roller coaster and new duel arenas. He signed it before it all went through the faxing machine and began to walk over to my direction. His violet hues met my own innocent gaze, deeply exhaling.

"You okay Mokuba?" I asked as we walk towards the door, men in black opening it as we walked out and to the limo.

"Yeah, it's just you look so much like Seto. I mean, I know he's not a girl, he's never worn a skirt before or anything but he usually carries that suitcase everywhere. We leave together and it's the same routine everyday and every night. It's just so odd to know he isn't here." Mokuba got inside the car then I followed next.

I looked outside the window as I listened to the boy beside me. "He'll be back, you know he'd never leave you Mokuba. Kaiba loves you very much."

"I know he does. . I just don't want to see him hurt."

"If something happens then I'll go after him. I won't let anything happen to your brother but for now we have to have faith in him. Kaiba is a smart and powerful man, he can handle himself." I ruffled through his hair, and pinched his cheek afterwards to get a shy reaction.

"H-Hey!" Mokuba chuckled, pushing my hand away and wearing a playful grin. "You know, even though Seto isn't here it's nice to know you are. You want to play some games when we get back home? I got something new that I want to try."

"Oh yeah? What did you get?"

"Call of Duty World War 2."

"Wait, isn't that game not suppose to come out for another few months?!"

"Yeah, it's no big surprise I always get games way earlier than when it's released. Pretty cool right?! So what do you say? Wanna play a few rounds together?"

The car pulls up at the mansion and I give a quick nod. As soon as the vehicle stops moving Mokuba opens the door and darts out, "Last one there is a rotten egg."

"Hey, no fair Mokuba! You got a head start." I grabbed the suitcase and walked to the front doors of the house being greeted by all the servants. As soon as I step foot inside I could feel my muscles relaxing, taking my coat off and holding it behind my shoulder. It sure did feel good to be home and behind closed doors, this place was my sanctuary and I grown to love it entirely.

Mokuba was already in the room, his headset on over his ears and controller in his hands. Before I would meet Mokuba in the living room I went to my room resting the suitcase underneath my bed and hung the trenchcoat on the coat rack. I walked to the bathroom splashing water over my face to wake myself up. Now I know why Kaiba came home in a wretched mood wanting to smash someone's head in. In all honesty I felt the same, the people at the corporation giving me a headache that was so hard to get rid of. I just hoped that Kaiba was safe and well, I don't know what I would do if he ended up hurt.

Since I was already in the bathroom I decided to take a quick shower. I didn't want Mokuba to think I stood him up and decided to take a nap instead. After the shower I wrapped my hair up with a towel, grabbed a pair an oversized Kaiba Corp shirt and threw it over my frame. The shirt was long enough so it wouldn't show my undergarments, only the skin of my thighs and down. Quickly I made my way to the living room walking into a room with snacks and drinks. Mokuba was of course talking smack online and because Kaiba wasn't there it gave him more power to run his mouth. I sat beside him grabbing the plate of the snacks that were presented at the coffee table in front of us, resting it on my lap. The dish consisted of squares of cheese, poultry, crackers and some fruit.

"You guys all suck!"

"Mokuba." I called out, "Let's not get too overwhelmed okay?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, maybe we should trade instead?"

He handed over the controller as his round came to an end taking the plate on my lap. I dust my hands off and grab hold of the controller and headset, placing it over my ears; adjusting the microphone. I clear my throat before I spoke into the microphone. "Kano here in replace of Mokuba."

Over a few rounds I found out why Mokuba often raged while he played. Just when I started my lips would often slip free of a few curse words and whenever I did Mokuba would face me bursting out in laughter. I continued to slam the buttons on the controller picking up the terms the players used.

"I'm capturing the flag rondevu at my position!"

"Woah Kano, you're really good! Watch your backsides though!"

"Thanks Mokuba." I turned the camera angle to shoot the enemy behind me. "Gotcha!"

"Ahem," A servant walked in with a pleasant grin, I turned over my shoulder quickly to look at the woman. "Dinner is ready."

"Sweet, I'm starving!" Mokuba said as he sat the plate back on the counter then ran to the dining table.

I tossed the controller away and followed the amazing scent that lingered from the dining room. I sat in my usual spot and Mokuba sat across from me. Opening the covers to the reveal the treasure hidden I was rewarded with the scenery of Pasta. To the left was breadsticks and on the right was a bowl of salad. Both Mokuba and I served ourselves and enjoy our meals quietly, smiling towards one another. Although we never said it at the table, the same thoughts went through our head: Kaiba.

Mokuba broke the silence after he washed his mouth out with some water. "It's good huh?"

"Of course, it's amazing." I took another quick bite of my dish and pushed my plate away already so stuffed from dinner. "I still have yet to get use to all this fancy stuff."

"You're not use to it already? You've been here for months Kano."

"Yeah I know, but it still takes time getting use to."

"Are you finished ma'am?"

"Yes, thankyou." I watched as my plate was taken away, replaced with dessert. Tonight we were served with the treat of strawberry cheesecake. Things couldn't get any better than this, pasta and then strawberry cheese cake?

* * *

I laid there in bed facing the ceiling, my face expressionless as my mind would wander on Kaiba and what he was doing. I reached for my phone that resided on the nightstand, looking at my notification bar; 0 calls and 0 texts. I got up to charge my phone and in doing so my ringtone went off, it was Kaiba. I brought the phone to my ear as I answered it, surprised and scared to hear what he had to say.

"Kaiba?" I asked.

"Why hello! This must be Kano hmm? You see Kaiba boy couldn't make it to the phone right now and I thought I would give you a call to let you know he isn't feeling well. I'm afraid he's caught some bug." The man over the phone chuckled. "What ever shall we do?"

I tightened my grip on the phone, gritting my teeth as I surpass the vulgar words that were aching to come out. I looked down on my phone, and spoke in a serious tone. "Who is this?"

"Who am I? I am Maximillion Pegasus! I'm sure you've heard of me, yes?"

"Uh, no.-"

"No?" Wait pause, Pegasus cleared his throat. "You know the creator of Duel Monsters?"

"Nope."

"I paint the cards, I host tournaments?"

"Never heard."

"Specifically known to have the millennium eye."

"No." I snarled, "Now quick the small talk, what have you done to Kaiba? You are one sick fool Pegasus, start talking. What do you want?!"

"What do I want?" He chuckles, "That's a simple answer. You my dear, you harness a powerful force deep within you yes? A power far beyond your control, I'm sure you never even knew it existed until now. Or are you still so clueless? What I want is your energy, the great gift you hold deep within that soul of yours, I want the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

What was he talking about? It made no sense, I didn't have anything he spoke of, he must have the wrong person. How can someone have the power of a duel monster? Unless, it goes way past my time to ancient Egypt, like Yugi was explaining to me; Kisara! Bullets of sweat trailed down my face, then onto my chin loosening the grip on my phone. I stayed quiet, as Pegasus continued to rumble on through the phone. I had to snap out of it, right now wasn't the time to panic or try to find answers on behalf of myself.

"Kano honey, are you there hmm? Listen, how's about we meet up and you can come take Kaiba boy to a hospital? I'll have a car arrive at your specific destination in less than 2 minutes, all that you have to do is get in and I'll take care of the rest; but you better hurry for Kaiba's sake. From there we'll talk business. .until then, ciao!"

The line goes dead and I still hold the phone baffled by what just happened. I dropped my hand looking over at the mirror into my reflection. I had to think fast and make up my mind before it was too late but, I didn't want Mokuba to worry. If I brought Mokuba into all this I knew I would suffer the wrath of Kaiba, bringing his younger brother into all of this. That was the main reason why he left be himself anyways, to keep Mokuba and I safe but now Kaiba was the one in danger and I had to save him. Alright, I made up my mind, I'll play Pegasus's game and rescue Kaiba all in one go. I switched out of my pajamas then into the white trench coat I wore earlier.

I snuck outside the mansion, avoiding all of the servants not needing them to ask me questions. I wasn't sure what to bring but I brought my incomplete deck I created earlier in the day. Just as Pegasus said, a car arrived and I got in noticing the driver in an all black suit. As I slid inside and buckled myself up the door to the vehicle locks and I can sense my fate was sealed. Whatever I was being brought to I would have to fully accept it, both the good and the bad. I took one more glimpse at the manor hoping I made the right choice, flicking the necklace around my neck. _I'm on my way Kaiba! I know you may be mad or even disappointed I took the bait Pegasus threw at me but I had to. Something deep within me tells me that I_ _ **must**_ _protect you at all costs. Just stay strong and I'll bring you home..._

The car arrives at my destination and stops at a place far inside the woods, hidden far from the city. Easily anyone would get lost trying to get here which made things more drastic. I definitely set myself up with this one it was clear to see this was all planned out and to my disadvantage. The driver walks around the car to open the door, I take one leg out and stand outside the car, pushing the lower half of my coat behind me. The sky crackles with thunder and lights up with the sight of lightning; clouds low and heavy with condensation. Pegasus walks down his steps outside his large manor standing only a couple feet away, he grins in my direction, his expression full of sarcasm. I stay still in my tracks, folding my arms as the wind catches my hair, the coat flowing gracefully in the air as the tension grew by the second.

Drops of rain began to fall from the sky, the first droplet falling on my face and rolling down my cheek. I kept my gaze deep on the silver haired man, very cautious on what he could or would do. The second drop of rain fell next and not long after the clouds pour out fully to the beat the of thunder; this is where all the fun would start and I would have to be ready. I purse my lips together, reading the roar deep within my throat to speak against the rain.

"So Pegasus, we finally meet. ."


End file.
